


Lãng quên

by Leodeeptry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, England (Hetalia) - Freeform, Fluff, FrUK, Francis Bonnefoy - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, UKFrance - Freeform, france (hetalia) - Freeform, ukfr - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry
Summary: Francis và Arthur vốn là bạn cùng phòng. Một ngày nọ, trong một vụ tai nạn, Francis bị chấn thương và mất trí nhớ tạm thời. Arthur phải làm gì để có thể đưa Francis ngày xưa trở về với mình?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), FrUK - Relationship, France/England (Hetalia), UKFr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lãng quên

**Author's Note:**

> Nhìn fic có vẻ đắc đíp vậy đó chứ thực ra nó là fic hài =)))))))))  
> Fanfic có yếu tố 17+, các bạn cân nhắc trước khi xem.

1

Arthur Kirkland trở mình dậy khỏi chăn, ngáp một cái thật dài. Nằm ngủ trong chăn ấm trong một đêm mưa gió lạnh lẽo đúng là không có gì hạnh phúc bằng.

...

Không có gì hạnh phúc bằng nếu như nửa đêm thằng bạn người Pháp của anh không về nhà, chui vào chăn và gác cái chân lạnh ngắt của gã lên người anh.

Arthur bật đèn lên rồi lật chăn ra, cáu kỉnh nhìn bạn cùng giường đang chảy cả dãi với giấc mộng quỷ quái nào đó, tay đưa vào quần gãi mông sồn sột. Chân lạnh như thế, anh cá thể nào gã cũng không có được giấc ngủ sâu. Anh chống cằm lên gối, nhìn chằm chằm vào gã ta, tự hỏi mình nên làm gì gã ma cà bông này.

Nghĩ rồi, anh quyết định đưa tay kéo căng má của thằng bạn ra hai bên. Nhìn cái mặt gã lúc này đúng thật là tức cười.

Gã người Pháp chớp chớp mắt vài cái rồi mở đôi mắt lờ đờ ra nhìn Arthur.

"Ar-chie, ậu ha ôi ó ược hông?"

"Francis, cái này là phạt anh đêm nay làm tôi mất ngủ."

Arthur thả mặt của Francis ra, nhào người tới ôm lấy Francis, luồn tay xuống dưới nách cù lét gã. Francis bật cười lớn, tiếng cười vang trong căn phòng nhỏ hẹp.

"Từ từ đã Artie... hahaha từ từ... tôi không ngừng cười được... hahaha"

Artie leo lên ngồi trên bụng Francis, hai tay anh khóa chặt hai cổ tay Francis lại. Anh cố làm mặt nghiêm, hai hàng lông mày dày như sâu róm nhíu lại, hắng giọng thẩm vấn.

"Con Cóc này, nói mau. Về muộn như thế, anh đã đi với ai hả?"

"Em biết anh phải tăng ca mà." Francis nhìn Artie, ánh mắt lấp lánh ánh sáng dịu dàng.

"Thế tại sao anh cứ nhất quyết đuổi tôi về?" Gương mặt Artie bắt đầu trở nên phiền muộn "Anh bảo tôi về trước, hâm nóng lại thức ăn trong tủ rồi chờ anh, chờ mãi mà chẳng thấy anh về nên tôi ăn hết mất rồi đó."

"Anh nhớ rằng anh đã gửi tin nhắn bảo rằng anh sẽ về muộn và không ăn tối rồi mà?"

"Ai mà nghĩ anh lại về muộn như thế chứ? Đoạn đó anh bảo tôi về dọn bữa là vì anh muốn tôi về trước đúng không? Biết thế này-"

Nhân lúc tay Arthur vô tình nới lỏng, Francis kéo tay ra. Gã nhanh chóng ôm bạn cùng phòng của mình vào lòng, thủ thỉ:

"Anh xin lỗi. Chỉ lần này thôi. Lần sau anh sẽ về dùng bữa tối với em"

Đối với cái ôm của Francis, Arthur không đáp lại, cũng không đẩy ra. Anh chỉ gục đầu trong lòng của đứa bạn thân, như cái cách mà anh đã làm từ suốt những ngày thơ ấu.

"Đáng ghét. Lần nào cũng như thế."

"Haha, anh là người như vậy đó. Em có yêu anh không?"

"Im đi"

Và rồi, Arthur rúc mình vào người Francis, đưa chân mình xuống ấp bàn chân lạnh ngắt của gã. Nếu bạn anh vì lạnh chân mà mất ngủ, anh sẵn sàng thức cả đêm cùng bạn mình.

"Chà, giá như mình có túi sưởi nhỉ?" Francis lẩm bẩm "Để cậu phải ấp chân cho tôi mỗi đêm thế này..."

"Vớ vẩn. Mấy cái thứ như túi sưởi để sau này rồi tính. Ấp chân ấy mà, với tôi cũng chỉ là muỗi."

Vì bọn họ còn phải tiết kiệm tiền mua nhà cơ mà.

Kể ra thì chuyện của tên người Anh và gã người Pháp này chẳng có gì đặc biệt. Họ từng là hàng xóm của nhau hồi còn học tiểu học cho đến hết những năm cấp hai. Đến năm nhất cấp ba, gã người Pháp cùng gia đình chuyển đi nơi khác sống để trốn chủ nợ.

Vài năm sau tại thủ đô, cả hai chỉ là sinh viên mới ra trường, một người từ tỉnh lên thành phố với ước mơ đổi đời, một người phải gánh trên vai món nợ khổng lồ từ người cha đã mất. Bọn họ tình cờ làm việc trong cùng một công ti và nhận ra nhau, còn sau đó thế nào... cũng chẳng ai nhớ nữa. Cãi nhau vài bận, uống với nhau vài ly bia, cứu nhau thoát chết trong gang tấc, hoa với lá, tai nghe và mấy bản tình ca, và kết quả là sống cùng nhau trong một căn hộ giá rẻ tồi tàn và chật chội.

Chỉ mới tháng trước đó, bọn họ vừa trả xong số tiền cuối cùng cho chủ nợ, Arthur cứ ngỡ rằng ít nhất Francis sẽ thảnh thơi một hay hai buổi gì đấy. Nhưng không, nhìn gã làm việc bán mạng như thế khiến Arthur cũng không thể dễ dãi với chính mình. Gã cố gắng, anh cũng phải cố gắng.

Đặt cạnh giường họ là một con lợn đất. Kể từ ngày đầu tiên chuyển đến đây bốn năm về trước, Arthur và Francis đã hứa với nhau rằng ngày nào cũng sẽ cố gắng bỏ một ít vào con lợn này. "Nó mang trong mình ước mơ của chúng ta.", Francis đã bảo thế.

Arthur cảm thấy cái ôm của Francis siết lại. Gã người Pháp khẽ thở dài, tay xoa xoa mái tóc vàng của Arthur. Gắn bó với nhau như thế, nhưng cho đến tận bây giờ, họ vẫn chưa bao giờ chính thức ngỏ lời yêu với nhau.

Arthur chợt nhớ lại những ngày thơ bé, anh từng hỏi người mẹ đơn thân của anh rằng tình yêu là gì. Chà, bà ấy đã trả lời như thế nào nhỉ? Arthur không cách gì nhớ lại được.

Khi chân của hai người bắt đầu ấm dần lên, anh mơ màng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sáng hôm sau, khi Arthur thức dậy thì hơi ấm nằm bên cạnh anh đã sớm không còn. Chỉ thấy trên bàn bếp cạnh giường là mấy lát bánh mì trứng rán cùng túi trà của thương hiệu mà anh rất thích. Đặt dưới chiếc đĩa là tờ ghi chú màu vàng, với dòng chữ viết vội nhưng đẹp và duyên dáng đến lạ lùng "Hết cà phê rồi. Tôi ra ngoài mua nhanh thôi."

Bỗng tim Arthur hẫng một nhịp, rồi bắt đầu đập nhanh. Toàn thân anh vã mồ hôi lạnh, không hiểu sao anh thấy bất an đến cùng cực. Anh không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng anh muốn gặp Francis ngay bây giờ.

Arthur lấy con điện thoại cổ lỗ sĩ của mình ra gọi cho Francis. "Bắt máy đi... Con Cóc chết dẫm này.". Chân anh nhịp nhịp xuống sàn, không cách gì ngừng lo lắng được.

"Alo, Artie, có gì không?" Tiếng Francis vang lên "Nhớ quá nên gọi à?"

"Im đi." Arthur thở phào, lòng có chút nhẹ nhõm "Đang đi đâu đấy?"

"Thì mua cà phê thôi, sắp về đến nhà rồi. Còn một con phố nữa-"

Bỗng tiếng Francis bị át đi bởi tiếng ken két chói tai của kim loại cà xuống mặt đường. Sau đó là tiếng va chạm, tiếng lạch cạch loảng xoảng, nghe như chiếc điện thoại trên tay Francis rơi xuống và văng đi chỗ nào đó xa lắm.

Arthur hoảng hốt mở cửa xông ra ra khỏi căn hộ, trên người mặc độc cái bộ quần áo phong phanh, bàn chân trần chạy trên nền đất lạnh. Anh vừa chạy vừa liên tục bấm gọi Francis, mặc cho những gì đáp lại anh chỉ là tiếng nói điềm tĩnh từ tổng đài "Quý khách không thể kết nối với tài khoản này". Nghĩ sao đó, tay anh lại run run bấm số điện thoại gọi cứu thương.

Arthur chạy trên con đường quen thuộc dẫn đến cửa hàng tạp hóa mà anh cùng Francis thường ghé thăm. Chỉ qua một con phố, anh đã thấy một chiếc ô tô có cái mui xe méo mó, cạnh chiếc ô tô vài mét là một người đàn ông tóc vàng đang nằm sóng soài trên mặt đường.

2

"Arthur, đừng gắng sức quá đấy" Người đồng nghiệp ngồi cạnh Arthur lên tiếng khi thấy anh chuẩn bị bước ra khỏi phòng "Hôm nay cậu lại đến thăm Francis phải không? Tình hình anh ấy sao rồi?"

"Cám ơn cậu đã quan tâm, Alice. Tình hình cũng không khả quan cho lắm đâu" Arthur dụi mắt. Tình trạng thiếu ngủ khiến anh mệt mỏi khủng khiếp "Một tuần rồi mà anh ấy vẫn không nhớ ra gì cả. Hôm nay tớ đến đón anh ấy về nhà."

Một tuần trước, Arthur gần như bỏ ăn bỏ ngủ túc trực ở bệnh viện cùng Francis, vốn đang hôn mê sâu trên giường bệnh. Viện phí vô cùng đắt đỏ, anh không chỉ ứng trước lương của mình mà còn dứt khoát đập đi con lợn đất mang trong mình ước mơ của anh và Francis. Vứt đi mấy năm tích cóp cũng chẳng thấm gì so với mạng sống của người anh thương.

Vì thế, lúc nghe tin bệnh viện thông báo rằng Francis đã tỉnh lại, anh liền vội vã xin sếp về trước. Nhìn nét mặt kích động và mong chờ của Arthur, sếp anh đành thở dài bảo anh cứ việc đi, dù sao anh cũng là một nhân viên chăm chỉ. Lúc đó, Arthur chỉ hận không thể mọc cánh bay đến chỗ Francis ngay lập tức.

Vừa đặt chân vào phòng bệnh, Arthur đã nhào ngay đến ôm chặt gã người Pháp đang ngơ ngác nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ kia.

"Sao rồi? Có còn đau chỗ nào không? Đồ ngốc này, sao cứ làm tôi lo lắng như vậy chứ?" Arthur vén những sợi tóc vàng dài phủ lòa xòa trên mặt Francis "Anh nhìn xanh xao quá. Hay anh lại mệt rồi? Tôi gọi bác sĩ nhé?"

Đôi mắt hoang mang của Francis ngơ ngẩn nhìn Arthur. Gã người Pháp chạm lấy bàn tay đang vuốt ve trên má mình.

"Cậu..."

"Hửm? Sao vậy?" Gương mặt Arthur rạng lên niềm vui.

"Cậu... hình như là cậu Kirkland hàng xóm tôi hồi trung học đúng không?"

Nụ cười trên môi Arthur tắt ngấm. Anh buông thõng tay, nhìn trân trối vào Francis. Lòng anh chộn rộn những cảm xúc không tên.

Francis lại chậm chạp trình bày suy nghĩ:

"Đoạn đó tôi tỉnh dậy, y tá đã nói với tôi rằng tôi bị tai nạn hôn mê mấy tuần liền. Tôi quả thật không nhớ bất kỳ điều gì về vụ tai nạn đó cả, tất cả những gì còn sót lại trong đầu tôi là tôi vừa đến thành phố này vài năm, vào công ti làm việc chưa được một năm, còn đang chật vật làm quen với môi trường mới. Thế nhưng, đến khi nhìn tờ lịch trên tường, tôi mới nhận ra những gì tôi nhớ được so với thực tại bây giờ đã là sáu năm rồi. Tức là..."

Sáu năm trước, lúc đó Arthur còn chưa chuyển đến đây. Đáp lại câu lấp lửng của Francis, Arthur chỉ gật nhẹ đầu. Trong lòng anh có gì đó vừa mới vỡ nát.

"Tôi với cậu hiện tại có quan hệ gì vậy?" Francis ngập ngừng hỏi.

Quan hệ gì đây hả?

Dù đã ngủ chung giường, ăn chung mâm, cùng nhau trả nợ, cùng tiết kiệm tiền để mua nhà, làm việc chăm chỉ và mơ về tương lai, nhưng họ chưa bao giờ thực sự xác định quan hệ giữa cả hai là gì cả.

"... Bạn cùng phòng." Arthur trả lời, vẻ lãnh đạm "Tôi với anh thuê chung căn hộ cũng được bốn năm nay rồi."

"Ồ vậy à?" Francis gãi đầu "Hèn gì cậu có vẻ lo lắng cho tôi như vậy, haha. Thú thật, lúc cậu ôm tôi tôi có phần hơi sợ đấy. Giờ thì, về phần viện phí..."

"Không sao đâu" Arthur cắt ngang "Viện phí thì số tiền tiết kiệm của anh đã giúp anh xoay sở được rồi, chưa kể bản thân tôi và những người trong công ti có trợ giúp một chút. Món nợ từ cha anh, anh cũng không cần phải lo lắng, vì suốt sáu năm qua anh đã làm việc chăm chỉ trả hết nợ rồi. Hiện tại không còn gì đáng cho anh phải bận tâm nữa cả, cứ yên tâm nghỉ ngơi đi. Còn tôi, tôi cần tìm bác sĩ nói chuyện một chút."

Làm sao Arthur có thể nói với Francis rằng tất cả số tiền đó đến phân nửa là của anh cơ chứ.

"À ừ, cám ơn cậu."

Mặc kệ ánh nhìn tò mò và lạ lẫm mà Francis đặt lên người mình, Arthur bước ra khỏi phòng bệnh. Anh tới nói chuyện với bác sĩ, thế nhưng đầu óc anh lại lang thang đến tận đẩu tận đâu. Chỉ có vài từ kiểu như "Rối loạn nhận thức sọ não" lọt vào tai anh. Nói tiếp cái gì đó, bác sĩ lại tổng kết, tình hình cứ để Francis ở lại theo dõi them một tuần, nếu sau một tuần không có gì quá nghiêm trọng thì có thể làm thủ tục xuất viện. Chuyện mất trí nhớ cũng chỉ là tạm thời, từ từ sau này bệnh nhân sẽ nhớ ra.

Arthur về nhà, vừa mới bước vào phòng, thành lũy cuối cùng trong anh sụp đổ. Anh ngã vật xuống giường, với tay ôm lấy cái áo sơ mi trắng của Francis, vùi mặt vào đó, cả người run lên. Trên mặt áo loang ra vài giọt nước.

"Đồ ngốc. Mấy tuần qua anh không có nhà, đồ ăn tôi nấu vị dở kinh lên được.

3

Không hiểu sao, Francis cứ thấy cậu người Anh đi trước mắt mình cứ có gì đó là lạ?

Hiện tại, anh ta đang dẫn gã về lại căn hộ của hai người. Cảnh vật xung quanh trên đường đi quả thật rất quen mắt, nhưng gã vẫn chẳng nhớ được gì cả. Đột nhiên, Arthur dừng lại trước khu vui chơi giành cho trẻ nhỏ. Anh ta dẫn Francis vào đó, kéo gã đi vòng quanh, sau đó đẩy gã lên cầu trượt. Cho đến khi trượt tự do xuống nền cát, Francis vẫn đang tự hỏi không biết mình ở đây làm cái gì.

"Này cậu Sâu Róm"

"Đừng sỉ nhục nó bằng loài sinh vật tua tủa đó. Đây là lông mày của một quý ông Anh Quốc."

"Ừ thì Quý Ông, đừng bảo với tôi rằng cậu đang cố khiến tôi nhớ lại rằng sáu năm qua tôi hay ra chỗ này chơi với đám nhóc đấy nhé?"

Nếu gã đã làm những thứ đáng xấu hổ như thế thật thì gã cũng không muốn nhớ lại đâu...

"Không nhớ gì thật hả?" Arthur cũng trượt xuống đằng sau Francis với tư thế nằm dài, trông rõ buông xuôi và bất cần. Trượt xuống rồi anh cũng giữ nguyên tư thế đó, ngửa mặt nhìn lên trời.

"Ừ, thấy quen thì có, hình như tôi từng chơi cầu trượt ở đây rồi." Francis cố nhặt nhạnh lại chút cảm giác quen thuộc khi anh trượt từ trên cao xuống "Nhưng không nhớ chi tiết thế nào."

Arthur tắc lưỡi, hoài niệm về bốn năm trước.

Hôm đó, mỗi khi có chuyện gì căng thẳng hoặc buồn bã, anh đều đến nơi này gặm nhấm nỗi buồn của bản thân. Đếm cát, đếm sao, hay những thứ kiểu thế. Rồi Francis bước vào nơi (có lẽ) riêng tư của anh. Ừ thì lúc đó gã phiền chết bỏ, chuyện hôm đó đã bảo là không có gì, vậy mà gã cứ chạy theo giải thích và xin lỗi cho bằng được.

Hôm đó... đã xảy ra chuyện gì nhỉ?

Arthur cũng quên mất rồi. Chỉ biết rằng hôm đó anh đã đấm Francis mạnh đến nỗi gã ta ngã xuống bãi cát dưới cầu trượt. Kể từ ngày ấy, anh với Francis thường đến đây tám chuyện phiếm.

Mà, cũng chẳng có gì to tát. Nều Francis vẫn không nhớ ra thì giúp gã nhớ những chuyện khác vậy.

Arthur kéo Francis lên xích đu. Từ đằng sau, Arthur dùng hết lực đẩy mạnh Francis cùng chiếc xích đu bay lên trời.

"Cậu định giết tôi đúng không???" Francis hoảng hồn la lên.

Vẫn không nhớ ra sao?

Ngày hôm đó Arthur đã đẩy mạnh Francis lên trời, sau đó hét với theo sau rằng liệu gã có muốn cùng anh san sẻ quãng đời còn lại không. Francis đã cười một tràng dài. Hình ảnh Francis đu chiếc xích đu cùng tiếng cười ngày ấy, Arthur không cách gì quên được.

Ừ mà thôi, mấy trò dở người này, Francis mà nhớ lại thì anh có mà ngượng chết mất.

"Về thôi" Arthur kéo tay Francis ra khỏi xích đu.

Francis vừa đi theo chân Arthur, vừa tròn mắt nhìn bàn tay đang nắm lấy tay mình. Bàn tay ấy nắm tay gã rất chặt, khiến gã cảm thấy quen thuộc đến lạ lùng. Không hiểu sao, ngay cả khi đã ra đến đường chính, Francis vẫn để yên tay gã trong bàn tay thon gầy và xương xẩu của Arthur.

4

"Vậy ra đây là căn hộ của chúng ta hả?"

Francis đưa mắt quan sát. Căn hộ chia làm hai phòng. Gian bếp, bàn ăn, giường ngủ cùng chung một phòng, phòng còn lại là phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa. Đặc biệt hơn cả là, sát tường ở bên kia phòng, chỉ kê duy nhất một chiếc giường đôi chật chội.

"Hừm... cậu Kirkland, tôi và cậu ngủ chung giường hả?"

"Ừ" Arthur nhìn chằm chằm vào biểu cảm bối rối của gã người Pháp.

Francis cảm thấy, có điều gì đó rất, rất, rất sai ở đây!

"Chắc anh cũng đói rồi." Arthur vớ lấy cái tạp dề vắt trên ghế đeo vào người, sau đó ấn ấn Francis lên giường "Tôi sẽ làm cái gì đó, anh nghỉ ngơi đi."

Không hiểu sao Francis thấy bất an vô cùng. Gã nghe theo Arthur lên giường nằm nghỉ một lúc, đoạn hé mắt nhìn Arthur làm món trứng bác cho bữa tối.

Không, kể từ lúc gã thấy quả trứng vỡ trên lòng bàn tay Arthur rồi cả lòng đỏ lẫn lòng trắng men theo kẽ tay chảy xuống chảo là gã thấy không ổng chút nào rồi. Ê khoan đã, không phải đổ dầu vào bật lửa cho dầu sôi nhẹ trước mới đúng quy trình sao? Sao anh ta lại cho trứng vào trước?

Arthur bật lửa. Lửa bếp cháy phừng lên. Không, cậu Kirkland ơi, cậu làm trứng bác thì đừng có bật lửa quá đà như thế, với lại cậu quên dầu mất rồi. Cả muối nữa. Cậu Kirkland, cậu ăn không cần muối hả?

Francis hất chăn đi thẳng về phía gian bếp. Gã đánh nhẹ vào đầu Arthur rồi hích nhẹ cậu ra, giành lấy quyền kiểm soát cái chảo. Tắt bếp, đổ món trứng cháy khét lẹt đi, bỗng ánh mắt của gã rơi trúng những mảnh đất nung vỡ vụn trong thùng rác. Hồi trước gã từng có một con lợn đất sao? Gã cũng không nghĩ gì nhiều, chỉ quay lại lấy hai quả khác trong chạn ra và quên bẵng đi những mảnh vỡ ấy.

"Cậu Kirkland, cậu chưa vào bếp lần nào đúng không? Chú ý quan sát tôi làm đây này. Ủa, cậu Kirkland?"

Arthur đang ngẩn người nhìn Francis, khóe mắt long lanh giọt nước, sau đó mặt anh bỗng đỏ bừng lên. "Làm gì thì tùy anh" Arthur nói trong lúc quay mặt đi. "Tôi thấy hơi nóng. Tôi ra ngoài này hóng gió một chút, khi nào anh làm xong thì gọi tôi vào."

Arthur đóng sầm cửa lại. Anh dựa người vào tường, tay gãi gãi đầu tóc vàng xù rối của mình, đoạn châm một điếu thuốc. Mặt anh vẫn chưa hết đỏ.

Chết tiệt. Con Cóc đó rõ là chẳng nhớ chút gì cả, ấy mà sao gã lại hành động giống thường ngày như thế cơ chứ.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Arthur cứ ngỡ rằng Francis của anh đã trở lại như xưa.

Phía bên kia cánh cửa, Francis vừa lấy thêm vài thứ ra nấu vài món cho bữa tối vừa nghĩ mông lung về bạn cùng phòng của mình.

Vào năm Francis học lớp ba, nhà gã chuyển đến một vùng nông thôn hẻo lánh nọ, an vị cạnh một gia đình hai người gồm mẹ đơn thân và đứa con trai nhỏ hơn gã hai tuổi. Đó là một nơi mà ánh đèn điện không thể che lấp những vì tinh tú, một nơi mà ta dành cả ngày rong ruổi trên những cánh đồng, nằm dài trên bãi cỏ và tất cả những gì ta mong chờ là bữa tối nóng hổi bày sẵn ở nhà khi chiều tà bắt đầu buông tấm rèm vàng cam của mình xuống chân trời. Gã đã nắm tay Arthur chạy trên những con đường làng gập ghềnh, len lỏi qua từng góc hẻm nhỏ hẹp, chọc phá người bác trưởng làng cáu kỉnh đầu thôn. Có thể nói, đó là những tháng ngày đẹp nhất cuộc đời gã.

Ấy vậy mà, không hiểu làm sao, khi Francis học năm cuối bậc trung học cơ sở, mối quan hệ của hai người xuất hiện vết rạn nứt không thể chữa lành. Francis và Arthur cùng thích một cô gái, và kết quả của cuộc tình tay ba ấy là sự tan vỡ của một tình bạn. Cả hai người đã không nhìn mặt nhau cả mấy hôm sau đó.

Vào thời điểm đấy, cha của Francis đưa ra một quyết định gấp gáp: cả nhà gã sẽ phải chuyển đi ngay sáng ngày hôm sau. Francis nghe vậy, im lặng suy nghĩ một lúc, và rồi, thay vì thu dọn hành lí, gã quyết định chạy sang nhà Arthur gõ cửa. Gã thấy mẹ của Arthur mở cửa, bảo rằng gã hãy về đi. Gã vẫn không chịu bỏ cuộc, vì gã biết thằng nhóc có bộ lông mày sâu róm kia đang ở trong nhà, chỉ là nó không chịu ra gặp gã mà thôi.

"Arthur, nhà anh sắp chuyển đi rồi, nếu chú còn nể tình anh em của chúng ta thì sáng mai đến cạnh bờ hồ mà chúng ta thường hay câu cá, xem như gặp mặt lần cuối."

Francis đã bất chấp mẹ của Arthur mà hét lên như vậy. Đối với Francis lẫn Arthur, đó chính xác là lần gặp mặt cuối cùng. Hồi đó mạng xã hội chưa phát triển như bây giờ, di động là thứ gì đó rất đắt đỏ mà trẻ con trong làng không dám mơ đến.

Đúng như Francis đoán, sáng hôm đó Arthur đến ngồi cạnh bờ hồ. Gã thấy Arthur quấn mình trong cái áo gió quá khổ, cả người run lên cầm cập, còn mặt mũi thì đỏ nhừ.

"Chú bị sốt hả?"

"Im đi" Arthur cộc cằn đáp

Francis chợt nhớ lại điệu bộ hằn học của Arthur vài ngày trước, bỗng gã phát cáu. Cho đến lúc chia tay, Arthur vẫn chấp nhặt chuyện kia.

"Anh sắp đi rồi mà chú vẫn thế đấy phỏng?"

"Ừ đấy thì sao?"

"Anh chẳng hiểu nữa. Anh đi rồi thì chú có tất, cô bạn gái kia cũng thuộc về chú, chú còn cần gì nữa?"

Gương mặt mệt mỏi của Arthur bỗng đổi sắc. Đôi lông mày dày của nó xô lại vào nhau, Francis cũng chẳng biết nó đang tức giận hay chuẩn bị bật khóc. Có lẽ là cả hai. Arthur đứng lên, hét vào mặt Francis:

"Anh nghĩ tôi ngu đến mức không biết phân biệt được ai mới là người quan trọng của mình sao?"

Francis sững người.

"Tôi không cần cô ấy!" Arthur gào lên, mặc cho cổ họng đau đớn và bỏng rát "Giữa một cơn cảm nắng và anh, tôi sẽ luôn chọn anh, luôn luôn là thế! Điều khiến tôi tức giận là vì... vì..."

Arthur ngước khuôn mặt đầy nước mắt của mình lên nhìn vào Francis.

"Tại sao... tại sao đến tận ngày hôm nay anh mới nói với tôi rằng anh sẽ ra đi?"

Bọn họ đáng lẽ đã có nhiều thời gian cùng nhau hơn.

Arthur thở hổn hển, loạng choạng lùi về sau vài bước. Chân nó dẫm phải mỏm đá rêu trơn truột, và nó rơi xuống hồ. Francis kéo không kịp.

Gã hét lên. Người lớn đến. Nhốn nháo và hỗn loạn. Đôi mắt của mẹ Arthur nhìn gã với nỗi buồn đau thắt tim gan.

Sau đó thế nào gã cũng không rõ nữa. Arthur chưa kịp tỉnh lại thì gã đã ở trên chuyến xe bus duy nhất trong ngày rồi. Một lời từ biệt và một lời xin lỗi gã còn chưa thể thốt nên lời. Mà gã, đã luôn mang gánh nặng ấy trong tim suốt bao năm qua.

Thành ra, lúc thấy Arthur nhào đến ôm mình trong bệnh viện, Francis có phần hơi bàng hoàng. Gã thực sự không biết phải ứng xử như thế nào với người bạn ngày bé của mình cả. Sáu năm qua, mối quan hệ giữa gã và Arthur đã biến thành gì rồi?

Bữa tối của Francis và Arthur trôi qua trong im lặng. Arthur thỉnh thoảng lên tiếng gợi chuyện Francis, nhưng gã chỉ trả lời cho có lệ. Arthur vốn không phải là người hoạt ngôn, anh có thể giỏi trong việc mỉa mai người khác, nhưng anh không hề biết cách để khiến người ta vui vẻ hay dễ chịu. Chưa bao giờ, trong cuộc đời anh, anh lại mong ước bản thân mình có khả năng nói những lời lẽ mềm mại và uyển chuyển có cánh như Francis. Bầu không khí tù túng này khiến Arthur muốn phát điên.

Đùng một phát, một người tỉnh dậy sau giấc ngủ dài, phát hiện ra mình đang phải ở cùng một người bạn cũ với hiềm khích không được hóa giải, còn người kia giờ đây phải tập làm quen lại với con người đi chậm với thời gian đến sáu năm, bao nhiêu công sức thấu hiểu, gắn bó lẫn nhau phút chốc đều tan thành bọt nước. Nói cách khác, bây giờ họ không khác gì người dưng đang san sẻ cùng chỗ ở cả.

Tối hôm đó, trên cái giường đôi chật chội ấy, vai của Francis và Arthur kề sát vào nhau, nhưng bản thân họ lại cố xích ra xa khỏi nhau hết mức có thể. Trằn trọc mất một lúc, Arthur nặng nề chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Rồi anh mơ, mơ về ngày anh rơi xuống hồ nước. Sinh ra trong một vùng nông thôn hẻo lánh, không thể có chuyện anh không biết bơi được, thế nhưng, ngày hôm đó anh sốt cao đến độ bủn rủn cả tay chân. Để có thể trốn mẹ lê từng bước đến chỗ hẹn là cả một sự nỗ lực phi thường. Anh mơ về lúc anh vừa đi vừa khóc, thân thể nặng như chì, đầu óc quay cuồng chóng mặt, suy nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu anh lúc đó là phải xin lỗi Francis vì đã nặng lời với gã mấy hôm trước. Nhưng rồi anh lại nghĩ đến việc Francis chỉ vì chiến tranh lạnh mà còn chẳng thông báo gì về chuyện chuyển đi với anh nửa lời, anh bỗng phát cáu. Lẽ nào gã ta không hề xem trọng tình bạn giữa anh và gã suốt mấy năm qua sao?

Lúc anh rơi xuống hồ nước, đầu anh trở nên mờ mịt vì cơn sốt và lượng nước tràn vào họng, không còn gì ngoài sự sợ hãi và niềm hối hận. Cảm giác đó theo anh cho đến những ngày lớn khôn. Những đêm căng thẳng và mệt mỏi, Arthur thường mơ đi mơ lại giấc mơ này, cho đến bốn năm về trước. Mỗi lần anh mơ thấy cơn ác mộng đó, trong sự hỗn loạn quay cuồng của bản thân giữa làn nước mờ xám, có một bàn tay dịu dàng nắm lấy tay anh, kéo anh ra khỏi nỗi ân hận luôn đeo bám. Đến khi anh tỉnh dậy, nhìn thấy người bên cạnh nắm chặt tay mình, anh sẽ lại yên lòng.

Nhưng lần này thì không được như thế. Anh cứ chìm dần, chìm dần vào làn nước, răng anh cắn chặt lấy lưỡi đến nỗi bật máu. Không một bàn tay nào vươn ra cả. Tất cả còn lại trong anh chỉ là nỗi cô đơn vô cùng tận, như cái lúc anh tỉnh dậy sau cơn ngạt nước và phát hiện ra rằng người đó đã đi xa mất rồi.

Thời điểm Arthur tỉnh dậy cũng đã là tám giờ sáng. Chỗ nằm bên cạnh anh đã lạnh đi từ lâu.

À, trước khi chuyển về sống cùng nhau, Francis có thói quen ăn sáng ngoài tiệm mà nhỉ? Chỉ khi chuyển về sống cùng nhau, gã mới bắt đầu nấu bữa sáng tại nhà vì sợ anh ăn không đủ chất.

Arthur thừ người, cảm thấy trống rỗng.

Bác sĩ đã bảo mất trí nhớ thế này cũng chỉ là tạm thời mà thôi, một ngày nào đó Francis sẽ nhớ lại tất cả, nhưng trong lúc đó, anh với Francis cứ sống hững hờ với nhau như hai người lạ thế này sao? Francis dù có mất trí nhớ vẫn là Francis, nhưng những ký ức ràng buộc gã với anh đều đã không còn. Arthur có cảm giác như mọi việc anh làm từ bao lâu nay đều hóa thành công cốc.

Francis về đến căn hộ đúng lúc Arthur thay đồ xong. Bọn họ đến công ti, giờ đây bước chân của họ không cùng đồng bộ với nhau nữa. Cuối cùng, Francis đi chậm lại, cách sau Arthur một đoạn. Nhìn bóng lưng người dẫn đường phía trước, Francis chợt nghĩ:

"Nhưng... tại sao lúc đó mình lại hẹn Arthur ra bờ hồ nhỉ?"

5

Ngày bé, Francis và Arthur thường chơi với nhau một trò chơi khá là kỳ quặc.

Xét chung thì cũng chỉ là trò giải đố bình thường, nhưng cả hai đã làm cho trò này thêm phần thú vị bằng cách kết hợp với địa điểm giải đố. Đầu tiên, trong lúc vào phòng Arthur chơi, Francis tranh thủ dán một mảnh giấy có ghi chú câu đố lên vách tường. Arthur nhìn thấy và đọc được, suy nghĩ về câu đố. Đáp án sẽ là một địa điểm nào đó cất giữ "hộp châu báu" trong làng của Francis, xem như là phần thưởng cho người giải đố thành công. Arthur sau khi lấy được hộp châu báu sẽ lấy đi toàn bộ vật phẩm, chỉ để lại trong hộp một tờ ghi chú khác dẫn đến hộp châu báu do Arthur chuẩn bị, và France lại theo chỉ dẫn trong câu đố đi tìm kho báu. Bọn họ đã chơi trò này trong cả năm trời.

Rồi bỗng một ngày, Francis cảm thấy chán trò này. Hừm, gã đã làm gì để kết thúc nó à?

...

Đáng ngạc nhiên là, gã chẳng nhớ gì cả.

Vụ tai nạn không chỉ khiến gã mất sạch ký ức sáu năm về trước, mà còn khiến trí nhớ của gã trở nên mơ mơ hồ hồ, chỗ nhớ chỗ quên.

"Sao mình lại nhớ về chuyện này nhỉ?" Francis lẩm bẩm.

"Francis? Anh có ổn không? Không đau đầu chứ?" Arthur ngồi kế bên Francis nhìn qua, ánh mắt hiện lên sự lo lắng.

"À tôi không sao. Cậu Kirkland cứ tiếp tục làm việc đi." Francis xua tay.

Đã vài tuần trôi qua kể từ ngày Francis xuất viện. May mắn cho gã, dù mất trí nhớ tạm thời nhưng kỹ năng làm việc của gã vẫn không bị thui chột. Chuyện gã bị mất trí nhớ chỉ có Arthur cùng một số đồng nghiệp thân thiết trong công ti biết.

So với những gì gã còn nhớ được, chỗ làm của gã có thêm khá nhiều người mới, một số người đã chuyển đi, nhưng gã nhanh chóng xoay sở qua mặt được họ nhờ có Arthur "nhắc bài". Mặc dù vẫn còn giữ khoảng cách với Arthur, nhưng gã thực sự rất biết ơn cuốn sổ nhỏ ghi chép chi tiết thông tin và mối quan hệ giữa anh và từng người quen được đặt dưới gối.

Vừa chuyển đến ngồi cạnh anh là một anh chàng trẻ trung năng động và có phần mập mạp. Cậu ta lắm mồm cực kỳ, lại còn chẳng biết đọc vị hoàn cảnh chút nào, nên đôi lúc cậu ta khiến gã phát điên lên được.

"Francis, mấy bữa nay tôi thấy anh với anh Arthur thờ ơ với nhau quá nha. Bình thường dính cứng như hình với bóng vậy mà."

"Alfred, tập trung vào làm việc đi." Arthur làu bàu.

"Hai người đang chiến tranh lạnh hả? Có chuyện gì cứ kể tôi đây. Tôi ấy mà, làm trung gian hòa giải tốt lắm nha nha nha." Alfred hút Coca rồn rột.

Francis quay sang nhìn Alfred, im lặng vài giây như thế đang đắn đo lựa lời lẽ phù hợp.

"Bọn tôi không có gì đâu Alfred. Chỉ là mấy bữa nay tôi cảm thấy khó chịu, có lẽ là do di chứng sau vụ tai nạn mà tôi muốn ở một mình ấy mà. Cám ơn cậu đã quan tâm nhé."

"Nhưng không phải hai người đang hẹn hò à?" Alfred chẳng biết lấy đâu ra hamburger

Chà, biểu cảm phức tạp của những người ngồi xung quanh Alfred thật khó mà diễn tả hết trong vài từ. Alice ngồi gần đó giả vờ gục mặt xuống bàn ngủ. Ludwig bật dậy đi vệ sinh. Francis làm rơi cả tập tài liệu xuống bàn, còn Arthur thì đỏ hết cả mặt mũi, nghiến răng, trán nổi gân xanh chỉ hận không thể đấm cho thằng ú kia vài phát. Đã thế, Alfred còn bồi thêm vài câu:

"Hay là chia tay rồi vậy? Không được đâu nha, có gì phải bình tĩnh ngồi xuống ăn miếng bánh húp miếng trà giải quyết với nhau nha."

Francis quay sang nhìn Arthur, Arthur quay mặt đi chỗ khác. Francis quay lại nói với Alfred, giọng run run:

"Cám ơn cậu... ừm... bọn tôi... không phải chia tay hay gì đâu. Có gì khi về nhà tôi sẽ thử nói chuyện với cậu ấy xem sao."

Arthur vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, không dám nhìn Francis. Từ lúc đó cho đến khi tan làm, hai người không nói gì với nhau nữa.

Tan làm, Arthur vớ đồ đạc cá nhân vào cặp táp rồi chạy như bay ra khỏi công ti. Francis thấy thế liền vội vã thu dọn rồi chạy theo. Những người xung quanh nhìn theo bóng lưng của Francis và Arthur, rồi lắc đầu ngán ngẩm. Tuổi cũng hòm hòm ba chục rồi mà còn xuân sắc ghê ha.

Francis chạy đuổi theo Arthur một đoạn thì thấy Arthur quẹo vào khu vui chơi bữa trước. Gã chạy theo, thấy Arthur trốn đằng sau thân cây to ở giữa khu vui chơi. Gã lại đuổi tới thì Arthur lại chạy qua mặt bên kia của thân cây.

Đúng lúc đó, một toán trẻ con kéo nhau ra ngoài bãi cát. Một đứa mang theo cái thùng xúc cát, nhưng rồi thay vì làm đủ trò với cái thùng như dự định ban đầu thì lại há mồm nhìn theo tay của một đứa khác chỉ về phía Arthur và Francis:

"Mọi người ơi, hai chú kia đang đuổi bắt vòng quanh thân cây kìa."

"Ừ người lớn chơi trò này thấy ngộ ghê."

"Tao không nghĩ là đuổi bắt đâu tại tao thấy vẻ mặt hai người này nghiêm trọng thấy mồ."

"Ê cái chú có lông mày rậm kia chạy ra khỏi thân cây rồi kìa. Chú đó chạy nhanh ấy chứ."

"Giờ thì hai chú ấy lại đuổi nhau xung quanh bãi cát nè, vui quá ha."

"Chú lông mày rậm trèo lên cầu trượt rồi trượt xuống kìa."

"Chú tóc dài cũng trượt theo luôn. Trượt xong rồi lại đuổi nhau tiếp, người lớn vui thật."

Chạy trên bãi cát quả thật rất khó khăn. Francis chửi thầm, chẳng hiểu làm sao mà Arthur lại chạy nhanh như thế. Không để ý dưới chân mình có gì, Francis vấp phải cái thùng lăn lóc của đám trẻ hồi nãy, ngã cả người xuống bãi cát. Trong lúc rơi từ trên xuống, tay gã níu mạnh lấy Arthur, khiến Arthur cũng ngã xuống theo.

Đến khi Francis định thần lại, gã đã thấy Arthur nằm dài đằng trước, quần âu lịch sự bị tay gã kéo xuống tới đầu gối, chỉ còn lại cái quần đùi màu xanh biển. Đám trẻ đứng gần đó ồ lên một lượt.

Arthur thở ra một hơi nặng nề. Francis hoảng hốt buông quần của Arthur ra rồi ngồi dậy. Arthur vừa trừng mắt nhìn Francis vừa kéo lại quần, khóa quần bị đứt nên không cài lại được nữa. Kéo quần xong thì vả vào mặt Francis cái bốp, còn Francis đón nhận cái vả nhiệt tình ấy một cách tình nguyện. Có bị vả thêm chục cái nữa cũng đáng.

"Ừm cậu Kirkland này."

"Trước đó anh gọi tôi là Artie cơ" Arthur vòng tay, nhìn Francis bằng ánh mắt cay cú.

"..."

"Gì?"

"Chuyện cậu Alfred nói... là thật hả?"

"Ai biết."

Francis thật sự không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào.

Thằng bạn thân mấy năm không gặp, giờ đùng cái nó là người yêu mình, sao nghe cứ...

À không, gã đã lờ mờ nhận ra từ những ngày đầu xuất viện rồi. Cái cách Arthur ôm chầm lấy gã, nắm tay gã, chăm sóc gã như thế, hoàn toàn không phải là những biểu hiện của bạn cùng phòng bình thường.

Mặt Francis từ từ đỏ lên. Như thể bây giờ gã mới ý thức được tình hình rắc rối như thế nào.

"Này, đừng có đỏ mặt!" Arthur đưa tay đẩy mặt Francis ra xa

"Cậu cũng đỏ mặt kia kìa, nói gì tôi." Francis cảm thấy hai tai mình nóng lắm luôn rồi. Gã quay mặt đi chỗ khác, hắng giọng. "Tôi biết thời gian qua tôi đã khiến cậu phải khó khăn rất nhiều. Nhưng... làm ơn hãy cho tôi thời gian nhé? Tôi sẽ cố gắng nhớ lại mọi thứ, tôi hứa đấy."

Arthur cúi gằm mặt. Một lát sau, anh mở miệng:

"Nhật ký..."

"Hả?"

Arthur ngẩng đầu lên.

"Francis, trước khi tai nạn đó diễn ra, anh có viết nhật ký."

Francis tròn mắt nhìn vẻ mặt quyết tâm của Arthur. Khẽ siết tay lại, Arthur nói tiếp:

"Từ lúc anh và tôi bắt đầu sống chung với nhau tôi đã thấy anh kè kè cuốn nhật ký bên mình rồi, đến nay chắc cũng thay sổ đến sáu hay bảy lần. Cuốn gần đây nhất là một cuốn sổ dày màu đen. Hai tháng trước, tôi không thấy mấy cuốn nhật ký đó đâu nữa, anh cũng không nói gì về chúng cả. Nhưng tôi nghĩ, anh hẳn phải giấu những cuốn nhật ký ở đâu đó trong nhà."

6

Francis cùng Arthur kéo lê cả cái giường ra, lôi từ dưới gầm giường ra một cái hòm đựng hành lí và mấy thứ đồ linh tinh của hai người. Arthur quẹt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán.

"Chỉ còn cái này là chưa kiểm tra thôi. Mấy cuốn sổ vừa dày vừa nhiều như thế tôi không tin nó lại biến mất được. Tôi vào phòng tắm một chút. Anh ở đây tìm tiếp nhé."

Francis mở hòm ra, mang từng chồng sách ra khỏi hòm kiểm tra từng cuốn một. Arthur bảo mỗi cuốn nhật ký dày tầm bốn trăm trang, vì anh tôn trọng quyền riêng tư của Francis nên không đụng gì. Giờ anh lại thấy hối hận, lẽ ra lúc trước nên hỏi gã rằng gã cất cuốn nhật ký ở đâu.

Francis lật nhanh những cuốn sách cũ. Giữa những cuốn sách nặng nề mang tính học thuật, có một cuốn sách giành cho trẻ con, cũ kỹ và bám đầy bụi. Đây... hình như là cuốn sách gã từng tặng cho Arthur vào ngày sinh nhật thứ mười đây mà?

Lật từng trang giấy ngả vàng, Francis như trở về những ngày thơ ấu.

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, thuở Trái Đất vừa mới hình thành, có một người khổng lồ luôn mang trong mình nỗi cô đơn cùng cực. Gã khổng lồ lang thang trong cõi vô định, mải miết tìm cho mình một người bạn tâm giao.

Niềm mong mỏi của gã khổng lồ được đáp ứng. Một ngày nọ, khi gã trở mình thức dậy, gã cảm nhận được có gì đó nhỏ xíu đang nhảy nhót dưới chân. A, là một con thỏ nghịch ngợm, một con thỏ được sinh ra từ khát khao mãnh liệt của gã. Gã cẩn thận nâng con thỏ ấy lên đặt trên vai mình, âu yếm gọi con thỏ đó là Thỏ Nâu. Và từ đó gã khổng lồ đã có một người bạn.

Khoảng thời gian ở bên nhau ấy có lẽ là khoảng thời gian đẹp nhất trong cuộc đời dài dằng dặc của gã khổng lồ.

Bất hạnh thay, cuộc đời của một con thỏ chỉ vỏn vẹn trong vài năm, trong khi thời gian của gã khổng lồ lại là vô hạn. Ngày Thỏ Nâu chết đi, gã khổng lồ bật khóc, những giọt nước mắt rơi xuống trở thành cơn mưa đầu tiên của Trái Đất.

Nước mắt của gã khổng lồ thành mưa, tạo nên khởi nguồn của sự sống trên trái đất. Hoa lá vươn mình đâm chồi nảy lộc, sinh vật tiến hóa rồi lại tàn lụi qua từng kỷ nguyên, sức sống như bừng nở xung quanh gã khổng lồ, nhưng gã chẳng thiết tha gì nữa. Trước kia dù cả vũ trụ chỉ là cõi hư vô với những mảnh đất khô cằn và địa hình khúc khuỷu, gã chẳng quan tâm, vì cạnh gã đã có Thỏ Nâu. Bây giờ dù Trái Đất có cả ngàn con thỏ, cũng chẳng thay thế được Thỏ Nâu của gã.

Chỉ vài năm ở cùng Thỏ Nâu, mà gã khổng lồ cứ ngỡ là cả một đời.

Từ sau khi con thỏ biến mất, gã khổng lồ chẳng thiết di chuyển, cũng chẳng muốn tìm người bạn mới. Gã chỉ mãi vọng tưởng về những tháng ngày ở cùng con thỏ ấy. Và một ngày nọ, gã khổng lồ ngừng thở, cơ thể của gã biến thành một ngọn núi khổng lồ.

[Bạn là ánh sáng của đời tôi]

[Tôi không thể sống thiếu bạn]

Francis chợt nhớ lại thời thơ ấu của mình, trước khi gia đình gã chuyển đến sống ở làng, gã đã luôn bị người ta hắt hủi và xa lánh. Cha của gã tiếng tăm cũng chẳng hay ho gì, lại luôn thiếu nợ nên đành phải di chuyển từ nơi này sang nơi khác. Đối với gã lúc đó, thế giới đúng nghĩa là một cõi hư vô mịt mù, không thấy được đích đến. Vào cuối năm lớp ba, gia đình gã chuyển đến làng, đứa trẻ hàng xóm có đôi mày rậm ấy đã ào vào thế giới của gã, làm mọi thứ bừng sáng.

[Tao cấm bọn mày chọc ghẹo Francis]

[Cha anh ấy như thế thì sao? Tao còn không có cha đây này?]

Từ trước đến nay, mỗi khi hứng chịu những lời đàm tiếu từ những đứa trẻ xung quanh, Francis luôn im lặng cúi đầu, không nói gì. Ấy vậy mà từ ngày gã gặp thằng nhóc kia, mỗi lần gã bị đám trẻ trong làng bắt nạt, luôn có một cái bóng nhỏ bé lao vụt tới đẩy thằng bắt nạt ra. Lúc đó nó như một con mèo xù lông, đứng chắn trước mặt Francis kiên quyết không để ai đụng đến gã. Thằng nhóc đó thật là, thấp hơn gã cả cái đầu chứ đâu. Mỗi lần như thế Francis đều hoảng hốt kéo nó chạy đi, nhưng trong thâm tâm, gã thực sự rất vui.

Khoảng thời gian đó, cả thế giới của Francis lấp lánh sắc màu.

Francis đặt cuốn sách đó vào túi xách của gã, thầm nghĩ thể nào cuốn sách này cũng giúp mình nhớ ra được chút gì đó. Có lẽ giải lao giữa giờ ngày mai gã sẽ mang ra đọc thêm một lần.

Arthur mở cửa phòng tắm bước ra, nhìn thấy Francis, mặt anh liền biến sắc.

"Francis, sao mắt anh đỏ thế kia? Có chuyện gì không ổn sao?" Arthur bước nhanh tới, đưa tay lên định chùi đi vệt nước mắt trên mặt Francis.

Francis giật mình, bối rối:

"À không..." Gã quay mặt đi chỗ khác trước khi tay Arthur chạm đến mặt mình "Không có gì đâu, thật đấy. Tôi tìm cả rồi, chỗ đó vẫn không có gì cả đâu. Có khi nào tôi giấu mấy cuốn nhật ký ở chỗ làm không nhỉ? Hahaha"

Arthur thu tay lại, lòng hụt hẫng đến lạ kỳ. Anh quay mặt đi, không nói gì cả mà chỉ im lặng lục lọi tìm kiếm thêm một lúc rồi đóng hòm lại, cùng Francis đẩy giường lại về chỗ cũ. Ánh mắt Arthur ánh lên vẻ mệt mỏi.

Anh muốn bỏ cuộc.

7

Sáng hôm sau, ngay khi Arthur và Francis bước vào phòng mọi ánh mắt đều đổ dồn vào họ. À không, nói đúng hơn là mọi ánh mắt đều lén lút đổ dồn vào họ. Chỉ có mỗi Alfred là vừa cười vừa vỗ vào lưng của hai người. "Làm lành chưa? Làm lành chưa?"

Francis khẽ liếc qua Arthur. Đôi lông mày của Arthur nay càng nhíu chặt vào nhau. Không hiểu sao, sáng ngày hôm đó tâm trạng Arthur đặc biệt tệ hại. Anh không ăn sáng, chỉ lầm lũi bước nhanh trên con đường đến công ti, bỏ lại Francis một quãng rất xa. Bà thím hàng xóm trên đường chạy bộ thể dục về nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Arthur cũng không dám cất tiếng chào.

Arthur bước về phía Ludwig, nói gì đó, cuối cùng Ludwig cũng đồng ý cho Arthur chuyển chỗ. "Đừng để tình cảm ảnh hưởng công việc chung đấy." Ludwig nói ngắn gọn, rồi đổi chỗ ngồi cho Arthur.

Trước khi chuyển chỗ cho Arthur, Ludwig bắt đầu nghĩ đến việc sau vụ này có nên cấm chuyện yêu đương trong công ti hay không.

***

Giờ giải lao, Francis lấy cuốn truyện thiếu nhi mình vừa tìm được bữa trước ra. Sau xem lại một lượt, gã bỗng thấy có gì đó được kẹp vào bìa ngoài của cuốn truyện. Đó là một phong thư, đề tên người gửi là Arthur. Vừa đắn đo không biết có nên tọc mạch vào thư tín của bạn mình hay không thì Arthur ở đầu kia phòng đứng dậy. Francis giật mình, bỏ lại phong thư vào cuốn truyện rồi cất vào cặp, mắt vô thức nhìn theo Arthur đi ra ngoài. Alfred tò mò liếc mắt nhìn theo, đoạn khều nhẹ Francis.

"Nè nè"

Thấy Francis quay qua mình, nghiêng đầu ý muốn hỏi, Alfred ngần ngại nói tiếp:

"Arthur giận gì anh đúng không? Anh đã làm gì khiến anh ấy như vậy thế? Anh Arthur giận anh mà giận lây sang tôi rồi đó, nãy còn trừng mắt nhìn tôi nữa."

Francis tắc lưỡi. Giờ mà bảo Arthur lượn hẳn sang bên kia phòng vì tật lắm lời của cậu ta thì kể cũng hơi mất lịch sự.

"À thì hôm nay Arthur có chút bực bội trong người ấy mà. Từ sáng giờ đã thế rồi, vài ngày nữa tự khắc Arthur sẽ trở lại bình thường thôi."

Nhưng Francis đã nhầm. Suốt cả mấy ngày sau đó, Arthur vẫn giữ nguyên thái độ cũ. Ở nhà anh cũng không nói không rằng gì với Francis, đến công ti anh chỉ lầm lũi làm việc, hết giờ là lại thu vén đồ đạc ra về, thậm chí còn không đợi Francis. Buổi sáng Arthur luôn thức dậy trước Francis, chuẩn bị đồ đạc đi khỏi nhà sớm hơn Francis tầm chục phút. Bọn họ giờ chẳng khác gì hai người xa lạ đang ở chung một căn hộ.

"Này Arthur, rốt cuộc có chuyện gì thế?" Đến ngày thứ tư, Francis không chịu nổi nữa mới chạy theo kéo tay Arthur. Arthur không nói gì, chỉ rút tay ra rồi bước tiếp, bỏ mặc Francis đang đờ cả người ra vì bối rối.

Francis thực sự không hiểu điều gì đã khiến Arthur trở nên như vậy. Chỉ mới tuần trước, gã đã khẩn khoản nói với Arthur rằng hãy cho gã thời gian, nhưng dường như Arthur không có ý định chờ gã. Cảm giác như... Arthur muốn bỏ cuộc vậy.

Về phía mình, Francis vẫn đang cố gắng, nhưng gã vẫn chẳng nhớ được chút gì cả. Cùng lắm chỉ là nhặt nhạnh chút cảm giác thân quen ở nơi này chỗ kia. Dẫu biết rằng mọi thứ không thể khôi phục trong ngày một ngày hai, nhưng cũng khiến gã nôn nóng đến phát điên.

Đúng là với ký ức hiện tại, Arthur chỉ như một người bạn cũ, một chút tình cảm đôi lứa với anh Francis còn không có, nhưng Arthur vẫn là người quan trọng của Francis. Gã thực sự không muốn đánh mất Arthur thêm một lần nữa.

Mọi thứ dần đi vào bế tắc... cho đến gần một tháng sau đó.

"Francis nè" Alfred thở dài.

"Hả?"

"Hôm qua chị Alice đã nói với tôi rồi. Anh Arthur giận anh là do cái mồm tôi rách việc đúng không?"

Chẹp, cái từ "rách việc" đó thể nào cũng là Alice nói chứ không ai vào đây hết.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Alfred di di hai đầu ngón tay trỏ vào nhau, miệng chu lên "Ai mà biết sự tình lại ra thế cơ chứ? Tôi sẽ đền bù mà. Hamburger tui để cho bữa trưa nè, nếu anh muốn anh có thể lấy luôn đi"

"À không không, ai lại đi lấy đồ ăn trưa bao giờ"

Francis xua xua tay. Alfred nhìn gã bằng ánh mắt nhiệt thành hối lỗi, nói thật gã cũng có hơi mềm lòng đấy. Bây giờ nếu không bảo cậu ta làm gì thì chắc cậu ta lại léo nhéo suốt mấy ngày hôm sau mất. Mà nhờ việc này việc kia thì lại sợ ông tướng này làm "rách việc".

Như đọc được suy nghĩ trong đầu Francis, người ngồi bên cạnh Alfred ló đầu qua góp ý:

"Anh Francis biết sao không, đây là một cơ hội tốt để anh sờ được phần mềm mại yếu ớt nhất của động vật đó."

"Ý anh là sao, anh Honda?"

Honda Kiku đưa tay đến bụng Alfred, khẽ bóp một cái, (Francis nghe Alfred kêu lên một tiếng nhỏ đầy ám muội) rồi gật gật đầu.

"Anh Francis, như sờ bụng mèo vậy đó."

"Kiku!" Alfred giận dỗi kêu lên "Anh đó! Ai mượn anh nói vậy hả?"

Nói đoạn, Alfred liếc về phía Francis. "Anh nữa, chẳng phải hồi trước anh cũng sờ qua một lần rồi sao, còn tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên như mình vô tội lắm ấy."

Francis tròn mắt nhìn Alfred. Thấy vậy, cậu ta liền bực bội nói tiếp:

"Ái nè nè, đừng bảo với tôi là anh không nhớ đó nha. Hai năm trước đoạn tôi mới vào công ti ấy, cả đám kéo nhau đi nhậu rồi chơi Sự Thật hay Hành Động, chính anh là người bắt tôi nằm phơi bụng ra cho cả công ti sờ đó!"

Hồi trước gã sống lỗi đến mức nào vậy?

"Có vụ đó luôn sao? Đúng rồi ha, lúc đó tôi không đi nên không biết." Kiku khẽ nghiêng đầu, đập hai tay vào nhau "Nhưng giờ là thời khắc vàng đó anh Francis, anh nhìn cái bụng núng nính đó anh không muốn sờ một cái sao? Sờ đi anh, sờ đi để tôi sờ ké."

Alfred nhắm tịt mắt lại, đưa tay vén áo lên khoe ra cái bụng trắng mỡ màng, thổn thức. "Đành vậy, hai người sờ nhanh nhanh đi cho tôi nhờ!"

Francis nhìn qua Kiku, thấy tay anh bạn cứ ngọ nguậy không yên được, có vẻ hóng lắm rồi. France thở dài đưa tay qua, nhưng không phải để sờ mà là để kéo áo Alfred lại cho tử tế.

Sau đó thì Francis ước gì mình chưa bao giờ làm thế, đáng lẽ gã nên bảo Alfred kéo áo lại cho đàng hoàng thay vì đưa tay ra kéo lại giùm cậu ta.

Vì ngay khi gã đưa tay đến áo của Alfred, một bàn tay khác kéo giật tay Francis ra. Chẳng biết từ bao giờ, Arthur đã đứng đằng sau bọn họ. Gương mặt anh tối sầm lại đầy vẻ giận dữ, đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo u ám nhìn Francis. Tay của anh siết chặt lấy cổ tay Francis đến đau đớn. Francis có cảm giác như mình vừa mới bị bắt gian vậy.

"Ban ngày ban mặt trong công ti mà coi bộ anh vui vẻ với người khác quá ha?"

Nhưng... thực sự là gã không có ý đó mà...

Kiku quay mặt đi chỗ khác, Alfred kéo áo lại, Alice gần đó lại bắt đầu gục xuống bàn ngủ, còn Ludwig thì bắt đầu đeo tai nghe nhạc vào, dù rằng suốt bao năm làm việc anh ta chưa từng nghe nhạc trong giờ làm việc bao giờ.

Bọn tôi không liên quan gì đâu nha, chuyện mấy người mấy người tự xử. Ý bọn họ là thế đấy, Francis thấy đau lòng quá.

"Được, được lắm..." Francis như có thể nghe thấy tiếng nghiến răng của Arthur "Để tôi cho anh vừa lòng."

Sau đó Arthur kéo giật tay của Francis đi ra khỏi phòng. Trước khi ra khỏi cửa, Francis thấy ánh mắt thương cảm của những người đồng nghiệp dành cho mình.

Alfred và Kiku nhìn nhau, sau đó cùng gật đầu (hãy giả vờ như chúng ta không có liên quan gì cả), liền bị Alice cốc lên đầu mỗi người một cái. Về phần Ludwig, anh tự nhủ rằng trong đợt tuyển nhân sự tới đây, phải thêm luật cấm yêu đương trong công ti.

Về phần Francis, gã bị Arthur lôi đi, đến khi định thần lại thì gã đã thấy mình cùng Arthur ở trong một gian chật hẹp của kho để đồ cũ. Arthur khóa cửa lại, rồi đè Francis nằm xuống nền nhà, một tay ghì chặt lấy vai Francis, tay kia đưa lên kéo mở nút áo sơ mi.

"Này, cậu định làm g-"

Lời nói chưa ra hết đầu môi đã bị chặn lại bởi một đôi môi khác, vừa mỏng vừa khô. Tay của Arthur áp chặt, luồn sâu vào trong mái tóc của Francis. Gã cảm thấy lưỡi Arthur khẽ liếm nhẹ lên môi mình, sau đó cạy mở môi của gã, tiến vào sâu bên trong khoang miệng gã. Và rồi gã nếm thấy vị mặn. Của máu, Arthur cắn vào môi gã khiến nụ hôn hòa lẫn vị tanh nồng của máu. Và cả nước mắt.

Đầu óc Francis quay cuồng, chìm trông nụ hôn dây dưa đó mà mất nhận thức về thời gian. Sau bao lâu gã cũng chẳng rõ, có lẽ là hàng thế kỷ, môi Arthur rời khỏi môi Francis, rồi Arthur lại dán môi của mình lên cổ gã. Ở chỗ nào môi của Arthur lướt qua, chỗ đó liền nóng rực lên, khiến Francis váng vất và tê dại.

Arthur ngẩng đầu lên, áp tay Francis vào lồng ngực rắn chắc của anh, và kêu lên:

"Francis, hãy cảm nhận đi! Cảm nhận tim tôi đập loạn lên vì anh, đau thắt lại vì anh. Anh đã bao lần làm nó đau đớn và khổ sở rồi anh biết không? Không, anh chẳng hiểu gì cả! Tôi phát điên lên vì anh mất!"

Francis sững sờ nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ hoe của Arthur, rồi bối rối nhìn đi chỗ khác. Ngay lập tức, hai bàn tay áp lấy gương mặt gã, ép gã phải nhìn vào đôi mắt đó lần nữa.

"Francis, đừng nhìn đi chỗ khác. Hãy nhìn tôi, chỉ nhìn một mình tôi thôi!"

Vào lúc đó, Francis đọc được trong mắt Arthur nỗi đau to lớn và sự khốn khổ mà Arthur phải chịu đựng trong suốt những năm qua, còn Arthur đọc được trong mắt Francis vẻ hoang mang và hối lỗi về những điều mà gã chưa từng biết tới. Arthur từ từ buông lỏng tay ra, đầu gục xuống ngực Francis.

"Tôi biết không phải lỗi của anh. Anh đã cố gắng hết sức rồi. Có những thứ anh không biết, anh không cố tình, nên tôi không trách anh được. Tôi chỉ... tôi chỉ là mệt quá... tôi kiệt sức đến chết mất thôi."

Arthur lắng nghe tiếng tim đập, nhịp thở phập phồng trên ngực người anh yêu, cả hơi ấm đã theo anh suốt bao năm tháng. Anh nằm yên trong lòng của Francis một lúc lâu. Và rồi anh đưa tay mình nắm chặt lấy tay Francis, nhẹ giọng nói:

"Francis, xoa đầu tôi đi, như hồi trước ấy."

Francis đưa tay lên đầu Arthur, xoa nhẹ mái tóc vàng xù rối đó. Gã nghe thấy tiếng cười nhẹ từ người trong lòng.

"Sau này... anh có tăng ca ở lại công ti, đêm có lạnh thì anh cũng nhớ mang tất vào đó, kẻo đêm về ngủ không được thì lại khổ."

Lòng Francis bỗng hụt hẫng và bất an lạ lùng. Arthur nói như thể cậu ấy sẽ biến mất vậy.

"Còn nữa, anh nhớ đừng có để ai bắt nạt mình đó. Lúc nào cũng dĩ hòa vi quý, để người ta lấn tới còn mình chịu tổn thương, như thế không hay chút nào đâu. Đừng chịu đựng tất cả một mình, xung quanh anh có bạn bè mà."

Cả người Arthur run lên.

"Buổi sáng anh đừng đi ăn ngoài nữa. Anh cũng biết cứ ăn đồ ngoài tiệm không tốt cho sức khỏe anh đâu mà."

Anh ngồi dậy, đưa tay chùi nước mắt. Anh chỉnh đốn lại phục trang của mình, sau đó kéo lại áo cho Francis, thắt lại cà vạt. "Francis, tôi xin lỗi vì đã quá trớn." Nước mắt Arthur lại chảy ra "Từ nay anh phải thắt cà vạt một mình rồi. Trước kia tôi cứ ngỡ anh không biết cách thắt cà vạt, sáng nào cũng phải nhờ tôi thắt giùm cho. Sau này anh mất trí nhớ tôi mới thấy, hóa ra anh biết thắt mà, anh chỉ làm nũng thôi, haha."

"Cậu Kirkland, cậu... sắp đi đâu sao?"

"Anh! Ở yên đó!" Arthur bỗng đổi giọng điệu, lớn giọng khiến Francis giật mình.

Và rồi trước khi Francis nhận ra, Arthur đã đi nhanh ra khỏi phòng và khóa cửa lại. Gã còn nghe thấy tiếng lách cách của chìa khóa.

"Này, cậu Kirkland?"

"Chút nữa sẽ có người đến mở cửa cho anh, anh không cần phải lo đâu. Điện thoại của anh nãy đã bị tôi lấy đi mất rồi. Anh sẽ tìm thấy nó tại nhà."

"Cậu định làm cái gì thế hả???" Francis liên tục đập vào cửa.

Francis nghe thấy tiếng bước chân dứt khoát của Arthur vang lên, ngày một xa dần.

8

Francis chạy như điên về phía căn hộ của mình. Đúng như gã dự đoán, đến khi về đến nơi gã không còn thấy bóng dáng lẫn đồ đạc của Arthur đâu cả. Hỏi Ludwig mới biết, hóa ra Arthur đã nộp đơn xin thôi việc từ cả tháng nay rồi, hôm nay là ngày anh ấy chính thức nghỉ việc.

Đúng như lời Arthur nói: "Có những thứ anh không biết, anh không cố tình, nên tôi không trách anh được."

Lúc này đây, Francis chỉ mong Arthur trách mắng, đổ hết mọi tội lỗi lên đầu gã còn hơn.

Những ngày sau đó, gã thức dậy một mình, ăn sáng, đi bộ tới công ti. Cả văn phòng ai cũng biết gã vừa mới chia tay nên không dám hỏi han gì nhiều, thỉnh thoảng sẽ động viên tinh thần gã bằng mấy miếng bánh cái kẹo. Arthur nói đúng, mỗi lần công việc có gì khó khăn, gã thử nhờ một ai đó, người ta quả nhiên giúp đỡ gã rất nhiệt tình. Đêm tăng ca về muộn, gã cẩn thận mang tất, tối về ngủ ngon hơn hẳn, nhưng rồi gã nhận ra rằng, món nợ đã được trả xong, Arthur cũng đi mất, dường như chẳng có động lực gì để gã chăm chỉ làm việc như hồi trước nữa cả.

Những buổi chiều về sớm, gã hay ghé vào khu vui chơi gần nhà. Đám trẻ lần trước vẫn ở đó, dường như đã quen thuộc với sự hiện diện của gã. Có đứa còn hỏi, chú ơi, cái chú người yêu của chú đâu rồi, khiến Francis chỉ biết cười trừ. Người yêu chú ấy à, bỏ đi rồi, là chú bất tài, chú không giữ được anh ấy.

Tối đến Francis dùng bữa một mình, rửa chén bát, lau chùi cả căn bếp, sau đó thì nằm trên giường, nhìn trần nhà một cách vô vị. Gã đưa tay khẽ sờ lên cổ mình. Dấu hôn Arthur để lại cũng mờ đi hoàn toàn rồi, chẳng còn lại gì cả. Arthur đi mất, gã cảm thấy mọi thứ thật trống trải.

Cho đến lúc ấy, Francis mới ý thức được, dù tính từ lúc gã tỉnh dậy trong bệnh viện đến giờ cũng chỉ mấy tháng, nhưng chẳng biết từ lúc nào Arthur đã trở thành một phần trong cuộc sống của gã. Nhịp sống ở đây căng thẳng, tấp nập và xô bồ khiến gã cảm thấy vô cùng mệt mỏi. Không có Arthur nằm cạnh bên, gã lại thấy lạc lối. Bây giờ, gã phải cố gắng vì điều gì đây?

Và rồi, gã chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó. Điều mà gã đã quên bẵng đi mất suốt cả tháng qua.

Gã đưa tay lục trong chiếc cặp táp của mình, lấy ra cuốn truyện cổ tích gã lấy được từ lần dọn nhà trước đó. Tay gã lần tìm đến bìa cuốn truyện, lấy ra một phong thư đã ngả vàng, phía trên đề tên người nhận là Arthur.

Francis nhìn chằm chằm vào dòng chữ "To Arthur", chợt giật mình nhận ra rằng đó là nét chữ của gã hồi mười ba tuổi.

Gã mở phong thư ra, những hàng chữ của bức thư đúng là chữ hồi trước của gã, không lầm đi đâu được.

_"Gã khổng lồ đến thế giới này_

_Để lại dấu chân và nước mắt_

_Đường tắt dẫn đến vương quốc của Hậu Đỏ_

_Ở nơi lời thề trở thành vĩnh cửu_

_Là kho báu mà em cần tìm"_

À, phải rồi... giờ gã mới nhớ ra...

Hồi trước, khi gã chán phải chơi trò này với Arthur, gã quyết định chẳng bỏ gì vào hộp kho báu cả, chỉ để lại một mảnh giấy viết "Xin chúc mừng, bạn đã thắng trò chơi này."

Chẳng biết là xui xẻo hay may mắn, mà cả năm trời sau đó, Arthur vẫn không có cách nào tìm ra được kho báu rốt cuộc ở đâu. Có nài nỉ Francis thế nào gã cũng không nói. Nghĩ lại, hồi đó Francis đúng là tắc trách thật.

Vấn đề ở đây là, chính Francis cũng không nhớ được hồi đó gã giấu hộp kho báu ở đâu.

À không, nhỡ đâu Arthur đã tìm ra được hộp kho báu, nhưng rồi lại giả vờ chưa tìm thấy thì sao?

Francis bỗng thấy lòng mình nôn nao. Điều gì đó thôi thúc gã phải trở lại ngôi làng năm xưa, tìm lại hộp kho báu đã bị lãng quên đó, dù rằng gã biết rằng trong hộp kho báu đó chẳng có gì cả.

Ngày hôm sau, gã nộp đơn xin nghỉ việc vài hôm lên sếp của gã. Ludwig nhìn tờ đơn, ký xác nhận, rồi hỏi Francis:

"Định đi du lịch hậu thất tình à?"

"Sếp cứ đùa mãi." Francis nhún vai "Nghỉ về quê thôi sếp."

"Mấy bữa nay chăm về quê nhỉ? Bốn hay năm tháng trước cậu với Arthur cũng nộp đơn xin nghỉ về quê một lần rồi ấy. Dưới quê có chuyên gì à? Hửm, sao trông sắc mặt cậu xấu thế?"

Francis khẽ giật mình. Bốn hay năm tháng trước gì đấy là thời điểm mà gã chưa bị mất trí nhớ đúng không?

Giờ nghĩ lại, khi gã cùng Arthur lật tung căn hộ lên để tìm cuốn nhật ký, Arthur có nói rằng mấy cuốn nhật ký của gã đã biến mất vào "hai tháng trước". Hai tháng trước của thời điểm đó tính ra cũng bằng với "bốn tháng trước" bây giờ. Khả năng là gã đã mang những cuốn nhật ký đó về làng.

Gã nhanh chóng cười xuề xòa nhằm khỏa lấp sự bối rối ban nãy:

"À tại sếp nhắc đến người yêu cũ của tôi ấy mà..."

"Ơ tôi xin lỗi, tôi quen miệng" Ludwig bối rối "Mà thôi, cậu cứ thong thả về quê nghỉ ngơi đi. Thời gian qua cậu đã làm việc rất chăm chỉ rồi."

"Cám ơn sếp"

9

Ngồi trên chuyến tàu về làng, Francis cầm trên tay tờ giấy nhắn mà gã đã gửi cho Arthur nhiều năm về trước. Thú thật là đọc vào gã chẳng hiểu gì cả. Làm sao mà hồi trước gã với Arthur có thể chơi trò này trong một thời gian dài như vậy nhỉ?

Gã bắt đầu tính đến những chỗ có thể giấu hộp kho báu. Treo trên cao. Giấu vào tầng áp mái. Giấu vào trong quần áo. Dán lên trần tủ. Nhét vào tóc giả của bác trưởng làng. Dưới gầm giường. Và... cách cơ bản nhất, là chôn xuống dưới đất.

Cho dù là giấu như thế nào đi nữa, cũng phải có cột mốc hoặc thứ gì đó đánh dấu chứ nhỉ?

Francis vừa về đến làng cũng là lúc trời bắt đầu đổ mưa. Gã nhớ đến cây dù mình lận sâu dưới đáy va li, rồi lại tắc lưỡi quyết định trú tạm vào một nhà nào đó. Francis chạy vội đến ngôi nhà đầu tiên mà gã bắt gặp, à, nhà của bác trưởng làng đây mà. Gã gõ cửa, một ông lão khoảng sáu mươi tuổi bước ra đón khách. Vừa nhìn thấy Francis, ông lão lại sáng mắt lên.

"A, Francis về chơi đó à? Vào nhà bác chơi đi, lâu quá rồi không gặp."

Francis bước vào nhà ông cụ, nhìn quanh một lượt. Nơi này so với nhiều năm trước cũng chẳng thay đổi gì mấy, ông cụ vẫn sống ngăn nắp gọn gàng, ít xê dịch đồ đạc. Gã ngồi an vị trên ghế trong khi ông lão cắt bánh mời khách.

"Bánh nhà bác vẫn ngon như ngày nào ạ." Francis mỉm cười. Lớn đến chừng này rồi mà bác trưởng làng vẫn đối xử với gã như cái hồi loắt choắt đó.

"Ra dáng thanh niên rồi miệng mồm dẻo quẹo hẳn ra đẩy nhỉ?" Ông lão bật cười "Bữa nay không về với Arthur nữa hả? Ở trên kia cháu mắc chuyện gì à?"

Francis từ việc gã cùng Arthur về làng mấy tháng trước, dường như cũng đoán được thể nào ông lão cũng hỏi gã câu này. Francis chỉ trả lời qua loa lấy lệ. Ông lão lại gật gù, nói tiếp:

"Mấy bữa trước thằng nhóc có về làng."

Ngay lập tức, Francis bật cả người dậy, vẻ mặt sửng sốt.

"Hửm, có chuyện gì vậy cháu?"

"Dạ không... cháu chợt nhớ ra trước khi đi cháu quên lấy quần áo vào nhà thôi. Không biết ở đó có mưa như ở đây không nữa. Mưa là cháu chết chắc."

"Cháu vẫn hay quên như ngày nào nhỉ?" Ông lão lim dim đôi mắt hồi tưởng về quá khứ "Mưa thế này mới nhớ, hồi trước mấy đứa có cuốn truyện cổ tích về gã khổng lồ đó. Nước mắt của gã khổng lồ khi khóc thương cho người bạn của mình tạo nên cơn mưa đầu tiên trên trái đất. Hồi đó đọc cho mấy đứa nghe ta chẳng nghĩ gì nhiều cả, công việc thì cứ bề bộn, lo không hết. Nhưng giờ nghĩ lại mới thấy, có khi nào ý nghĩa của câu chuyện là "Tình yêu tạo nên sự sống" không?"

"Chà, xét theo một góc độ nào đó, điều đó thật lãng mạn." Francis mỉm cười.

Mưa...

Nước mắt của người khổng lồ...

Mưa rơi xuống, tạo thành biển cả và sông suối.

Nước mắt của người khổng lồ rơi xuống dấu chân người khổng lồ, tạo thành... hồ?

Ngẫm lại, hồi trước khi cả hai đứa chia tay, chẳng phải gã gọi thằng nhóc mày rậm ra đó để chỉ cho nó thấy nơi giấu hộp kho báu đấy sao?

Francis cảm giác như đã chạm được phần nào đó vào bí mật vậy.

"Bác ơi"

"Hửm?"

"Đoạn Arthur về thăm bác, cậu ấy có bảo rằng mình sẽ đi đâu không vậy?"

"Cháu nói gì lạ thế, hiển nhiên là nó về nhà mẹ nó rồi. Mấy bữa nay bác còn thấy nó ra làm việc đồng áng giúp mẹ nó nữa mà. Cơ mà cháu đến cũng đúng lúc đấy, nó bảo với bác rằng chiều nay nó sẽ khởi hành đi đến chỗ... ờ, chỗ gì đó nhỉ, già rồi lẩm cẩm..."

Ngay lập tức, Francis bật dậy. "Cho cháu xin lỗi bác, bữa sau cháu sẽ nói chuyện với bác đàng hoàng ạ. Bây giờ cháu cần tìm Arthur, cháu chào bác.", nói đoạn, Francis vội vã khoác áo măng-tô lên người, bước nhanh ra khỏi nhà.

"Này, đợi trời tạnh đã rồi đi chứ?" Ông lão trưởng làng gọi với theo.

"Dạ thôi ạ." Francis hét với lại, rồi chạy đi, mặc kệ mưa xối ướt tóc lẫn áo của gã.

Lão trưởng làng nhìn theo bóng lưng xa dần của Francis trong làn mưa, bỗng dưng bật cười. Hai đứa nó đúng là không thể sống thiếu nhau được mà.

Nhớ lại, cái ngày Francis chuyển đi, điều đầu tiên Arthur bật ra khỏi miệng khi tỉnh dậy là hỏi Francis đâu. Thằng nhóc không khóc, cũng không nói gì, ấy thế mà từ đó nó trầm tư ít nói đi hẳn. Không hẹn hò yêu đương, không chơi với ai khác, chỉ cắm mặt vào học, càng ngày càng trầm tính và ủ dột. Cứ như gã khổng lồ khi mất đi người bạn của mình vậy.

Rồi một ngày nọ, thằng nhóc mày rậm, lúc bấy giờ đã thành thiếu niên mười bảy tuổi, thông báo rằng nó sẽ lên thành phố học.

"Cháu không thể ở đây nữa. Lên thành phố may ra cháu mới đổi đời được."

Thằng nhóc đó nói thế, nhưng ai cũng ngầm hiểu nó lên đó để kiếm Francis. Ai cũng lắc đầu. Thành phố lớn như thế, tìm sao mà ra được. Nhưng Arthur rất bướng, nó không nghe ai cả. Chẳng ngờ được, hơn chục năm sau nó có thể dắt Francis về đây.

Francis, chúc may mắn!

Con đường đất chạy xuyên qua ngôi làng này mưa xuống là lại sình lầy, bước đi vô cùng khó khăn, ấy thế mà Francis vẫn chạy không ngừng nghỉ. Gã trượt chân ngã ập cả người xuống đất, nhưng chưa đến vài giây, gã lại đứng dậy đi tiếp. Francis không thể đánh mất Arthur thêm lần nào nữa. Hai lần rời xa nhau, người này đều bỏ người kia đi mà không một lời tạm biệt. Dù anh ấy có kiên quyết chia tay với gã, ít nhất gã cũng muốn cùng Arthur tìm ra cái hộp kho báu kia, sau đó nói lời xin lỗi và lời tạm biệt cho tử tế.

Francis chạy qua tầm chục căn nhà. Kia rồi. Nhà của gã trước kia, và nhà của Arthur. Nhà của Arthur có một mảnh sân nhỏ, giữa sân là những bụi hoa hồng rực rỡ được vun vén và chăm sóc kỹ càng. Tốc độ của gã dần chậm lại. Gã thở hổn hển, vuốt vuốt lại ngực, cảm nhận tim gã đang đập rộn lên, rồi gõ cửa.

Một người phụ nữ già, nhỏ con với đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo tiến ra mở cửa. Nhìn thấy Francis, vẻ mặt bà hiện lên sự quan tâm và lo lắng, đi cùng với đó là sự ngạc nhiên khôn xiết.

"Francis, con!"

"Con chào cô ạ" Francis vuốt mái tóc vàng bết nước của mình "Con không vào nhà đâu ạ, con ở ngoài hiên được rồi. Sợ vào nhà lại bẩn sàn nhà cô nữa..."

Mẹ của Arthur nhìn Francis, đôi mắt ấy chan chứa biết bao điều muốn nói. Bà lấy hai cái ghế đẩu, kéo Francis ra ngồi trước hiên. Sau khi đã an vị, bà nói:

"Arthur nãy đi ra ngoài đồng, trời mưa mà nó không mang dù hay áo mưa theo, chắc nó đang trú ở đâu đó rồi. Con có muốn hỏi gì cô không?"

"Mấy tháng trước, lần mà tụi con về làng mình ấy"

"Ừ, sao con?"

"Cô... có thấy tụi con mang theo mấy cuốn sổ to và dày mấy trăm trang không ạ?"

"Có chứ, con nói gì lạ thế. Chính con là người mang ra mà. Con còn nói với cô rằng đó là quá khứ của con, con sẽ cất nó ở nơi mà quá khứ ngủ yên. Cô không hiểu lắm, nhưng cũng không tiện hỏi nhiều."

Cất ở nơi mà quá khứ ngủ yên... lẽ nào... nhưng vấn đề bây giờ là, địa điểm là nơi nào mới được?

"Còn về Arthur, mấy ngày trước, nó đến đây..." Mẹ của Arthur tiếp tục nói, nhưng rồi lại bỏ dở câu nhìn Francis.

"Con... ơ... Arthur... có kể gì với cô không?"

"Nó kể với cô nhiều lắm." Bà dịu dàng "Nó nói rằng nó với con vừa chia tay, nhưng khi cô hỏi nó lý do thì nó không chịu nói gì cả. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?"

Francis khựng lại một lúc, cố gắng tiếp thu ý nghĩa lời nói vừa rồi. Mẹ của Arthur nói rằng bà đã biết gã và Arthur "chia tay", tức có nghĩa là trước đó bà đã biết bọn họ hẹn hò sao? Khoan đã, theo như những gì Arthur từng nói, bốn hay năm tháng trước gì đấy là lúc Francis trả hết món nợ từ cha mình, đó cũng là thời điểm mà Ludwig bảo rằng gã và Arthur nghỉ việc để về quê. Có khi nào, bọn thỏa thuận với nhau rằng khi bọn họ xong xuôi hết nợ nần, Arthur sẽ công khai Francis với mẹ mình chăng? Phải rồi, nhất định là thế, mẹ của Arthur rất thương cậu ấy, nhất định sẽ không vì chút định kiến mà hắt hủi con trai mình.

"Dạ... ơ... con nghĩ nếu Arthur không nói gì với cô thì con..."

"Ừ, cô hiểu ý con rồi. Âu cũng là tôn trọng sự riêng tư của hai đứa. Nhưng cô thấy thằng bé còn yêu con lắm đó, cũng chẳng có gì gọi là tức giận khi nhắc đến con cả. Con còn về tận đây tìm thằng bé nữa." Mẹ Arthur khẽ nhếch môi đầy châm chọc.

Francis đỏ mặt. Gã quay mặt đi chỗ khác để giấu sự thẹn thùng của mình khỏi người phụ nữ hiền lành nhưng sắc sảo kia, vừa hay tầm mắt lại rơi vào cửa sổ. Từ cửa sổ nhìn vào phòng là sự sắp xếp nội thất đơn giản đến ngạc nhiên, bàn ăn cùng vài cái ghế, trên bàn là bình hoa, mảnh giấy, cây bút cùng một cuốn sách.

Francis đứng bật dậy. Gã bước đến gần cửa sổ, với tay lấy cuốn sách, đôi mắt xanh nhìn sững vào tựa đề.

**"Alice in Wonderland"**

Gã chợt nhớ lại thời thơ ấu, gã từng xem bộ phim hoạt hình lấy cảm hứng từ cuốn sách này. Đoạn gần cuối của bộ phim, mèo Cheshire đã mở đường dẫn Alice đến vương quốc của Hậu Đỏ. Lối tắt đi đến vương quốc đó hóa ra là một cái cây.

Nói như vậy, chiếu theo tờ ghi chú kia thì kho báu được cất giấu dưới một cái cây gần bờ hồ. Vậy, đó là cái cây nào?

Đầu Francis bỗng hiện lên hình ảnh hai đứa trẻ nắm tay nhau, cùng khắc tên nhau trên thân cây. Hai chục năm về trước, bọn họ đã hứa với nhau rằng sẽ ở bên nhau mãi mãi.

_"Ở nơi lời thề trở thành vĩnh cửu_

_Là kho báu mà em cần tìm"_

Mọi thứ... đã được giải đáp.

Francis đặt sách lại chỗ cũ, đoạn quay sang mẹ của Arthur, xin bà cho gã mượn cái xẻng trong nhà.

10

Sau khi cơn mưa bắt đầu vơi đi, Francis bước chân trên những trảng bùn bê bết và nhớp nháp, đưa tay sờ vào thân cây. Sau bao năm, tên của Arthur và Francis vẫn vẹn nguyên, "A & F" với lời hứa "Bên nhau mãi mãi" được khắc ghi ngay phía dưới.

Gã khẽ cười, tiến hành đào đất. Chiếc hộp được chôn không đến nỗi sâu như gã tưởng nhưng cũng khiến gã phải loay hoay mất mười lăm phút mới chạm được vào phần đầu chiếc hộp. Gã mang chiếc hộp lên, nhẹ nhàng mở nắp.

Đúng như gã đoán, trong hộp là sáu cuốn sổ cũ kỹ, mỗi cuốn dày tầm bốn trăm trang, nhiều cuốn muốn sút chỉ đến nơi. Francis mang từng cuốn ra đọc. Từng trang giấy, từng dòng chữ khiến cơn lũ cảm xúc trong lòng gã cuộn trào, từng ký ức trước kia trở về trong tâm trí gã, lẻ tẻ, rời rạc như những mảnh ghép chưa được thành hình.

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Hôm nay có một người bạn cũ vừa mới vào công ti làm việc._

_Là Arthur Kirkland đó!_

_Mình không biết phải đối mặt với cậu ấy như thế nào nữa, chỉ gượng gạo gọi một tiếng "cậu Kirkland", mắt còn không dám nhìn thẳng vào cậu ấy._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Không hiểu sao, sếp rất thích giao việc cho tụi mình làm chung. Vì hiềm khích trong quá khứ mà bọn mình không thể nào làm việc đồng bộ với nhau được, thành ra hợp tác rất khó khăn, lại còn hay cãi nhau nữa. Dần dần bầu không khí khó xử biến đi đâu mất, thay vào đó bọn mình lại xích mích với nhau liên tục._

_Chiều hôm đó, cả phòng (lại) rủ nhau đi nhậu. Mình với Arthur có phần hơi quá chén, đành ra cãi nhau ỏm tỏi. Cãi nhau chán rồi lại lôi chuyện cũ ra đay nghiến nhau, mình thực sự không thích việc này tí nào._

_Nhưng nghĩ lại, chuyện lúc ấy, nếu mình với Arthur không giải quyết triệt để với nhau sẽ thành một cái gai trong lòng mỗi người, có muốn hợp tác hay làm gì cũng không được. Và thế là cậu ta bung thì mình bét luôn. Bọn mình đã gây nhau một trận lớn ngay giữa đường. Rồi ai về nhà nấy._

_Hẳn là... Arthur ghét mình mất rồi._

_Chuyện trước kia vốn là lỗi của mình, sau này chỉ vì sự ích kỷ của bản thân mà mang chuyện cũ ra khiến cậu ấy bị tổn thương cũng là lỗi của mình. Ngày mai, mình phải xin lỗi cậu ấy._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Tin tặc từ trong công ti đối thủ đã khiến toàn bộ dữ liệu trong dự án được giao cho Arthur bị lỗi. Cậu ấy vô cùng hoảng hốt, không biết phải làm thế nào. May mà mình có bản sao lưu dữ liệu nên đã cứu cánh được cho Arthur trong giấy phút nguy cấp. Cậu ấy nói cám ơn mình, trong khi mắt không hề nhìn vào mình. Hẳn cậu chàng phải đấu tranh nội tâm dữ dội lắm đây. Mình cũng không ép gì, chuyện xin lỗi xin phải gì đó để sau cũng được._

_..._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Mèn đét ơi, hôm nay mình đã tìm ra chỗ trốn bí mật của quý ngài mày rậm rồi đấy. Cả ngày hôm nay Arthur cứ thấy mình là chạy biến đi mất, thế là tan làm thì mình đuổi theo Arthur, cốt cũng để xin lỗi mà thôi, nhưng lại sợ Arthur chạy mất nên mình cứ lén lén lút lút đi theo sau cứ như bám đuôi vậy. Và mình thấy Arthur đi vào khu vui chơi. Hahaha tin được không, cậu ta chơi cầu trượt! Mình cười vào mặt cậu ta, thế là lãnh nguyên cú đấm vào mặt, nhưng thực sự là mình vẫn không thể ngừng cười được!_

_Arthur đợi mình cười xong rồi lại bảo "Anh theo tôi tới đây làm gì?", thế là mình nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ nghiêm túc, xin lỗi Arthur về tất cả mọi thứ từ trước đến nay. Mình giải thích với Arthur rằng hôm đó cha mình đột ngột thông báo về kế hoạch chuyển nhà, mình chỉ còn thời gian sang nói với Arhur vài câu, và xin lỗi Arthur vì lúc đó, cả mấy ngày trước nữa, mình đã nặng lời với cậu ấy. Mình thực sự không có ý xấu, mình chỉ muốn một lần nữa hàn gắn mối quan hệ này._

_Arthur nghe mình giải trình xong thì ngớ người. Cậu ta nói rằng cậu cứ tưởng là mình giận cậu ấy, nên khi nhà mình lên kế hoạch chuyển đi đã không nói một lời nào mà chỉ gọi cậu ấy ra vào ngày cuối cùng. Cậu ấy nói, cậu ấy cứ tưởng rằng mình ghét cậu ấy..._

_..._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Trong công ti từ lâu có một người luôn mang hiềm khích với mình. Hắn ta liên tục chơi xấu mình hết lần này sang lần khác, mình nhịn. Nhưng hôm nay hắn thật sự quá quắt khi đổ cho mình những lỗi lầm của chính hắn trong khi mình không hề liên quan. Vấn đề ở đây là, không một ai đứng ra bảo vệ mình cả. Cũng phải thôi, mình mới vào làm chưa đến một năm, thành ra mình với họ cũng đâu có thân thiết gì với nhau đâu. Cảm giác này khiến mình nhớ về hồi trước, khi mình bị đàm tiếu cũng chẳng ai đứng ra bênh vực mình._

_Ấy thế mà, Arthur vừa vào đến công ti, nghe rõ sự tình đã không ngại đứng ra bảo vệ cho mình, dù mọi bằng chứng đều chĩa về phía mình. Mọi chuyện chẳng tới đâu cả, nhưng nó khiến mình nhận ra rằng cạnh bên mình luôn có một đồng minh vững chắc._

_..._

... Francis lại lướt nhanh qua những trang sổ ố vàng. Gã không đọc kỹ, vì thật sự là bây giờ gã không có thời gian đọc hết toàn bộ chỉ trong một buổi trưa như thế này, gã chỉ nhặt nhạnh lấy vài mẩu thông tin truyền vào mắt.

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Gần đây mỗi lần gặp Arthur mình cứ thấy tim mình như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này? Làm gì có chuyện mình thích cậu ta đúng không? Hay... hay... A trời ơi khó nghĩ quá đi mất. Thích cậu ta sao? Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cứ thấy ngu xuẩn thế nào ấy. Cho dù chuyện cũ đã không còn khiến bọn mình bận lòng nữa, nhưng bọn mình vẫn hay bất đồng quan điểm, cãi nhau như cơm bữa vậy. Hiển nhiên là sau những lần cãi nhau bọn mình đều tìm ra những giải pháp và kết luận chung, cũng như hiểu nhau hơn một chút, nhưng... thích cậu ta sao? Điên quá!_

_Francis lật nhanh đến cuối cuốn nhật ký. Ồ, thế là mất đến gần hai năm cơ đấy, hai năm để có thể trò chuyện lại bình thường, và tiến đến một mối quan hệ xa hơn._

_..._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Hôm nay Artie cùng mình đã đến khu vui chơi như mọi khi. Bọn mình cùng trốn phía dưới cầu trượt, cùng ngồi tựa vào nhau, cùng lắng nghe những bản tình ca. Artie đã hái tặng mình một bó hoa dại. Cậu ấy bảo, dưới nhà cậu ấy trồng một vườn hoa hồng, khi nào cùng trả xong nợ, cậu ấy sẽ dắt mình về làng ra mắt mẹ, sau đó sẽ tặng mình một bó hoa._

_Mình ngồi trên chiếc xích đu trong khu vui chơi. Rồi từ đằng sau Artie bất ngờ lao đến đẩy mình lên cao, hét với lên rằng liệu mình có muốn cùng cậu ấy san sẻ cả quãng đời còn lại hay không. Mình đã cười rất nhiều. Mình hạnh phúc quá, lâng lâng như thể đang ở trên chín tầng mây vậy._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Vậy là mình và Artie đã chuyển về sống cùng nhau rồi đó. Đúng là khởi đầu mới luôn làm con người ta hồi hộp và mong chờ mà. Mình và cậu ấy cùng mua một con lợn đất, hứa với nhau rằng mỗi ngày sẽ bỏ vào đây một chút, một ngày nào đó, chúng mình sẽ dùng số tiền này để mua ngôi nhà trong mơ của chúng mình. Dù biết rằng sẽ rất khó khăn, khoản nợ vẫn còn đó, nhưng mình sẽ cố gắng hết sức._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Artie tăng ca nên về khuya quá. Tối qua mình thức chờ Artie, kết quả là ngủ quên luôn cả trên bàn ăn. Artie về ôm mình vào giường từ khi nào không biết. Trời ạ, miệng cậu ta lúc nào cũng mỉa mai chành chọe vậy chứ, nhiều lúc cách cậu ta chăm sóc mình thật khiến mình muốn chết vì xúc động thôi.Mình cũng phải thật cố gắng mới được._

_Sáng nay mình đòi Artie thắt cà vạt cho mình. Dù chỉ là việc cỏn con thôi nhưng cũng đủ để khiến mình cảm thấy sung sướng. Nhìn quý ngài mày rậm đây vừa cằn nhằn vừa thắt cà vạt cho mình là một thú vui không gì có thể sánh bằng._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Tối nay đến lượt mình tăng ca nên về muộn. Lúc nào cũng thế, cứ mỗi lần tối khuya là trời lại trở lạnh, chân mình cóng quá. Mình không muốn lên giường chút nào, vì mình sợ chân lạnh thế này lỡ đụng phải chân của Artie sẽ khiến cậu ấy mất ngủ. Ấy thế mà Artie nhổm dậy kéo mình ngã trên giường, dùng chân của cậu ấy ấp lấy chân mình._

_..._

_Ngày... tháng... năm..._

_Hôm nay mình cùng đám bạn trong công ti đi nhậu. Cả đám chơi trò Sự Thật hay Hành Động, cũng khá vui. Cái chai chĩa về phía Alfred, thế là mình kêu cậu ta ngửa bụng ra cho cả đám trong công ti sờ. Mình cũng sờ, nhưng không hiểu sao Artie không thích vụ này tí nào, hay nói đúng hơn là ghen lồng ghen lộn lên. Mình đành hứa với Artie sẽ không bao giờ đụng vào bụng của Alfred nữa._

_Sau đó cái chai lại chĩa về phía mình, mình chọn hành động. Không ngờ bọn họ lại bảo mình hôn Artie, nếu không hôn thì mình phải nốc cho hết chai tương ớt. Mình đoán chừng Artie sẽ không thích những trò công khai như vậy đâu, nên chọn chai tương vẫn hơn. Ngay khi mình đưa chai tương lên miệng, Arthur đã giật luôn chai tương ra, và hôn mình trước mặt tất cả mọi người._

_Sau đó Artie mới biết, bảo mình hôn chỉ là hôn má hay hôn trán gì đó thôi._

_Ừ thì coi như là bọn mình công khai luôn rồi vậy._

Trái tim của Francis quặn thắt vì đau đớn. Gã muốn gặp Arthur, ngay bây giờ.

Những ký ức lẻ tẻ vụn vặt như thế chưa đủ để gã nhớ ra sáu năm qua mọi thứ như thế nào, nhưng cũng đủ để gã cảm nhận được thứ tình yêu sâu sắc mà gã dành cho bạn mình, cùng sự hy sinh thầm lặng của Arthur. Gã chợt hiểu lý do tại sao Arthur lại đột ngột muốn chia tay. Đi cùng nhau sáu năm, chấp nhận sống trong một căn hộ tồi tàn, cùng gã trả hết nợ, rồi lại cùng gã phấn đấu mua nhà cho bằng được, đó chưa bao giờ là một việc dễ dàng. Đến khi gã mất đi trí nhớ, mọi động lực của Arthur đều biến mất.

Chỉ nghĩ đến những điều mà Arthur đã phải chịu đựng từ khi gã gặp phải tai nạn khiến lòng Francis tan nát.

Lẫn trong những cuốn sổ là bức ảnh Arthur tặng Francis bó hoa dại, do Kiku đi ngang qua "tình cờ" chụp lấy. Francis cầm tấm ảnh, tay gã run lên. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi tỉnh lại từ trong bệnh viện, gã khóc nức nở. Chưa bao giờ gã khóc to, khóc nhiều đến như thế, kể cả khi gã bị những người xung quanh hắt hủi, lẫn những lần gã chia tay Arthur. Cứ như thể, gã khóc cho ba mươi năm cuộc đời mà gã phải nhẫn nhịn và chịu đựng, rồi lại nhận ra rằng luôn có một người luôn ở cạnh bảo vệ và yêu thương gã. Khốn nạn thật, gã không thể ngừng khóc được.

"Cám ơn em vì đã xuất hiện trong cuộc đời anh."

"Cám ơn em vì đã luôn kiên nhẫn ở bên anh."

"Tình yêu của em đã thổi bừng trong anh ngọn lửa của sự sống."

"Được yêu thương như thế, đối với anh là cả một phép màu."

Francis thấm mệt tựa vào thân cây, nghĩ về Arthur. Có lẽ gã nên tìm Arthur, để dù Arthur có muốn được giải thoát khỏi gã, cũng có thể nói được lời tạm biệt. Francis đóng hộp lại, đặt lại vị trí cũ. Ngay khi gã đứng dậy, gã lại nghe thấy tiếng cãi nhau của hai đứa trẻ.

Cách gã trăm bước chân là hai thằng con trai đang xô xát cự cãi nhau. Bọn nó vần nhau như điên, đấm vào mặt nhau không chút ngần ngại. Ngay khi Francis định bước đến can ngăn hai đứa trẻ, bọn nó đã trượt chân, ôm nhau rơi xuống nước.

Hai đứa trẻ đưa tay chới với, cố dìm nhau để hớp lấy chút sự sống. Không chần chừ một giây, Francis guồng chân chạy về phía tụi nhỏ, vừa chạy vừa cởi bớt áo trên người ra. Gã lao mình xuống nước, bơi đến đằng sau hai đứa trẻ. Lúc này một đứa gần như mất ý thức, đứa kia lại bất tỉnh hoàn toàn. Gã túm lấy áo của cả hai đứa nhỏ, cẩn thận để mặt của hai đứa nó nổi lên trên mặt nước rồi bơi nghiêng về bờ. Ngay khi vừa mới đẩy hai đứa nhỏ lên, bỗng Francis rùng mình một cái.

Cảm giác sức lực như bị ai đó lấy đi mất.

Và rồi, như thể có ai đó kéo chân của Francis, gã chìm xuống nước, tay chân không cựa quậy gì được nữa. Di chuyển liên tục từ tàu sang xe, cả một buổi sáng chạy mải miết, rồi lại đào đất, lại khóc nức nở như một đứa trẻ, dường như mọi thứ đã rút cạn năng lượng của gã. Gã chìm vào trong làn nước mờ xám, nhớ lại cái ngày Arthur ngã xuống nước, nhịn không nổi lại thở ra toàn bộ không khí còn lại trong phổi, nước được thế ào vào mũi, vào miệng.

Âu cũng là lúc mà gã phải trả giá.

Nợ nần đã trả xong, người thân cũng chẳng có, tình yêu của đời gã cũng đã đi mất. Đời này gã không còn gì phải lưu luyến nữa.

11

Tiếc là, mọi thứ chẳng bao giờ như ý muốn của ta cả.

Francis bật người dậy, nôn ra nước. Gã vén mái tóc dài bết nước của mình, nhìn xung quanh. Hiện tại gã đang ở trên bờ hồ, cạnh gã là bác trưởng thôn, vài nam thanh niên mà gã không biết mặt, hai đứa trẻ mà gã đã cứu (đang quấn khăn và khóc thút thít), và Arthur, đang ngồi quỳ bên cạnh gã.

"Cái con Cóc ngu si này!" Arthur mắng "Anh có biết khi tôi vớt anh lên anh gần như đã ngừng thở rồi không hả?"

Hà, vẫn như những ngày thơ bé, mỗi lần Francis gặp chuyện gì nguy hiểm và cấp bách, bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, Arthur luôn có mặt và bảo vệ gã đến cùng.

Ngay cả sức phản ứng lại Francis cũng không có. Gã chẳng nói gì, chỉ ngả mình xuống, lấy đùi Arthur làm gối.

"Artie, cho tôi nghỉ một lát."

Trái tim của Arthur bỗng nảy lên đập rộn ràng. Francis gọi anh là "Artie"! Không phải "cậu Kirkland", cũng không phải là "Arthur", mà là "Artie".

"Francis, anh..."

"Ừ, nhớ lại hết cả rồi. Uống nước nhiều quá nên tỉnh ra đấy." Francis đưa cánh tay lên che đi đôi mắt của mình, hòng giấu đi những cảm xúc không tên, nhưng môi anh lại vẽ ra một nụ cười "Artie, đời tôi nợ cậu chẳng biết bao giờ tôi mới trả cho đủ."

"Thế, anh có muốn dùng cả đời này để trả nợ cho tôi không?"

"Cả kiếp sau và kiếp sau nữa. Có lẽ là toàn bộ những lần tôi có thể đầu thai được, tôi đều tình nguyện dùng để trả nợ cho cậu, nếu cậu không phiền." Francis cầm lấy tay Arthur, áp nhẹ đôi môi mềm mại của mình lên đó.

Arthur mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo phía dưới tán mi cong dày ánh lên vẻ dịu dàng và hạnh phúc.

"Thừa nước đục thả câu quá nhỉ? Đề nghị bám theo tôi từ kiếp này sang kiếp khác, trong tình cảnh như thế này làm sao tôi có thể từ chối được anh đây?"

"Tôi là loại người cơ hội như thế đó" Francis nhìn Arthur vẻ mặt tinh ranh và láu cá "Cho dù là thế, em vẫn yêu anh chứ?"

"Ừ, yêu, yêu lắm." Arthur cười dài. Lần đầu tiên trong suốt bao nhiêu năm qua, bọn họ nói lời yêu với nhau.

Ông lão trưởng thôn lùa đám trẻ và đám thanh niên trong làng đi chỗ khác. Ông luôn biết rằng hai đứa trẻ này có gì đó với nhau, nhưng ông không nghĩ lại là kiểu quan hệ đó . Ông có lẽ đã hơi già để tiếp nhận những thứ mới mẻ như thế này, nhưng ông nghĩ, nếu đó là những đứa trẻ của ông, thì sẽ ổn cả thôi.

Vì tình yêu của ông giành cho bọn trẻ là thứ tình yêu có thể vượt qua mọi rào cản và định kiến.

***

Alfred nằm dài trên bàn, chán nản nhìn chằm chằm qua chỗ ngồi trống trải bên cạnh. "Trời ơi, chán quá điii, cả anh Francis lẫn Arthur đều nghỉ việc xừ nó rồi."

Một tháng trước, sau lần tìm lại bản thân ở chốn cũ, Francis cùng Arthur trở về thành phố giải quyết những việc còn tồn đọng. Francis hiểu Arthur thích không khí yên bình ở làng quê hơn, bản thân gã cũng chẳng thích gì sự tấp nập ồn ào của chốn đô thị. Gã chịu đựng nó mười mấy năm là đủ lắm rồi. Thế là gã nộp đơn xin thôi việc, làm đến hết hạn hợp đồng rồi cùng Arthur thu vén lại căn hộ, mời đồng nghiệp ăn uống một chầu xem như là cám ơn vì những năm tháng qua họ đã giúp đỡ hai người. Và hôm nay là ngày mà Francis và Arthur về quê.

"Thì chẳng phải cậu đã có đến một tháng để chia tay hai người họ rồi sao?" Kiku nhún vai "Mà nè, tôi định hè này về quê của hai người họ thăm thú một chút. Dù sao làng họ cũng có cảnh thiên nhiên phong phú hữu tình, đến đó có họ là người quen thì đúng thật là may mắn, khỏi tốn tiền thuê phòng gì cả. Có ai muốn đi không?"

"Mị! Mịiiii!!!" Alfred đưa tay vẫy nhiệt tình. Những người còn lại trong phòng, ngay cả Ludwig, đều đưa tay. Nhưng Ludwig đang tính đến chuyện nên trả cho Arthur và Francis bao nhiêu nếu cả đám này thuê hết xừ căn nhà của bọn họ trong vài đêm.

Trong lúc đó, trên chuyến tàu tốc hành về miền quê xa xăm, có hai người đàn ông đang ngồi cạnh nhau trong một khoang tàu, người này nằm ngả lên vai người kia, ngủ ngon lành. Trên ngón tay áp út trái của họ đều có mang một cái nhẫn bạc, khắc mấy chữ "A & F". Ánh nắng chiều xuyên qua cửa sổ, nhảy nhót trên mái tóc vàng, trên từng sợi mi cong cong khiến Arthur có phần hơi khó chịu. Anh khẽ cựa mình, rồi lại chìm sâu vào giấc mơ của quá khứ, giấc mơ về người mẹ hiền lành và dịu dàng của anh.

_"Mẹ ơi, tình yêu là gì mẹ nhỉ?"_

_"Con hỏi khó mẹ quá. Phải tự mình trải nghiệm mới hiểu được."_

_"Thì mẹ cứ nói cho con biết trải nghiệm của chính mẹ đi."_

_"Chà... nếu phải định nghĩa bằng lời thì, tình yêu là khi con cảm thấy, chỉ cần người đó còn ở cạnh bên, thì dù đi đâu, dù làm gì đi nữa đối với con cũng không còn quan trọng."_

Như người khổng lồ, tháng ngày gã ở bên Thỏ Nâu, cho dù có phải băng qua vực, vượt qua núi, đối với gã đều không quan trọng.

Chỉ đến khi mất đi Thỏ Nâu, cuộc đời gã trở nên lạc lối và mất đi ánh sáng.

Nhưng ít nhất, những tháng ngày san sẻ niềm vui nỗi buồn bên nhau, gã sẽ mãi khắc ghi trong lòng.

**_Hết_**

_Huế, 25/4/2020 – 2:21 AM_


End file.
